Time Lady Rose
by mgwimer1
Summary: In this Universe Rose Tyler become the Time Lady Bad Wolf and wife to the Doctor. This is a Doctor Who rewrite starting with series two, three, and four.
1. Prolog

**Prolog (The Parting of ways)**

**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who THIS IS JUST A WHAT IF STORY. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.**

At the Powell Estate once again, Jackie watches as Rose and Mickey use a chain to try and pull the Tardis console open. Rose who is trying to get back to save her Doctor. Rose is inside the Tardis while her mum is outside directing Mickey who is in a big yellow truck with one end of the chain attached to the back of the truck.

Rose "Keep going!"

Jackie "Put your foot down!"

Rose "Faster!"

Jackie "Give it some more, Mickey!"

Rose "Keep going!" The console starts to buckle under the pressure.

Jackie "Come on, come on!"

Rose "Keep going!"

Jackie "Give it some more!" The console burst open. Rose looks inside and golden energy streams into her eyes. Rose thinks _Take me back to the Doctor _

Mickey yells "Rose!" as he gets out of the truck and with Jackie they both walk towards the Tardis but the Tardis doors slam shut on him, and the Tardis dematerializes.

Inside the Tardis Rose is still looking into the golden light and she can hear a voice inside her head. _Why child, did you open and look into my heart, you must know it will kill you._

Rose replies _Tardis is that you_

_Yes _the voice says_ but you still haven't answered my question._

Rose _Because I love the Doctor and want him safe even if it kills me._ Thinking to herself,_ but I was hoping to be with him forever._

The Tardis says to Rose _I could help you with that while you have the vortex in your mind, my child, but you would be giving up your normal human life for that of a time lords._

Rose _Could you make me a time lord, that would be great, I would be able to be with my Doctor and he would no longer be alone any more. _

The Tardis_ I will make you into a time lord yes, my child, the time of the Bad Wolf approaches. _

Meanwhile back on Floor 500 of the game station

Jack "Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" The Tardis hurtles through time, all the time sending energy into Rose. Jack runs out of bullets. He throws away the machine gun and takes out a pistol. Then that too is empty.

Dalek "Exterminate."

Jack "I kind of figured that." The blast throws Jack back into the lift.

Doctor "It's ready!" The Daleks enter from all sides. "You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

EMPEROR who appears on the viewscreen "I am immortal."

Doctor "Do you want to put that to the test?"

EMPEROR "I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."

Doctor "I'll do it!"

EMPEROR "Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?"

But he cannot throw the final switch. Doctor proclaims "Coward. Any day."

EMPEROR "Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

Doctor "And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

EMPEROR "You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."

Doctor "Maybe it's time." The Doctor closes his eyes, and the Tardis materialises behind him. The Doctor looks surprised and a little angry.

Dalek "Alert! Tardis materialising!"

EMPEROR "You will not escape!" The Tardis doors open. Rose is silhouetted in a blinding golden light. Energy tendrils snake outwards. She exits she seems to be moving too fast to see till she is standing still a few feet away from the Tardis.

Doctor "What've you done?"

Rose "I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me."

Doctor "You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that."

EMPEROR "This is the Abomination!"

Dalek "Exterminate!" Rose stops the beam that is shot at her with her hand.

Rose "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

Doctor "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

Rose "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

EMPEROR "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal."

Rose "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." A Dalek disintegrates gently. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks crumble.

EMPEROR "I will not die. I cannot die!" The spaceship than disappears in a golden wave.

Doctor "Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

Rose "How can I let go of this? I bring life." She brings Jack back to the land of the living.

Doctor "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

Rose "But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

Doctor "The power's going to kill you and it's my fault."

Rose "I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

Doctor "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

Rose "My head."

Doctor "Come here." He realizes that he needs to get the vortex out of her and it will most likely kill him so this will his last chance to kiss his Rose so he plans on taking it.

Rose "It's killing me"

Doctor "I think you need a Doctor." The Doctor kisses Rose. The golden energy transfers from her eyes to his, then she faints in his arms. The Doctor exhales the energy back into the Tardis and its doors close.  
Jack picks up a handful of Dalek dust from the floor, then runs when he hears the Tardis engines. He's too late. It dematerializes, leaving him stranded.

On the Tardis Rose wake up lying on the floor. "What happened?" She has no memory of the last hour.

Doctor was over by the console "Don't you remember?"

Rose "It's like there was this singing." Rose still fills a little wozzy. Her head has started throbbing and a pain in beginning in her chest. Both her and the Doctor are too preoccupied to notice that for a second that Rose's hands and her head were licked by golden energy.

Doctor "That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

Rose "I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else" She doesn't even remember her conversation with the Doctor's skin is darkening.

Doctor "Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

Rose "Then, why can't we go?"

Doctor "Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this." He starts to try and explain everything to her before he regenerates.

Rose confused "You're not making sense."

Doctor "I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with" The Doctor double over in pain.

Rose worried "Doctor!"

Doctor "Stay away!"

Rose "Doctor, tell me what's going on."

Doctor "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

Rose "Can't you do something?"

Doctor "Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go"

Rose "Don't say that."

Doctor "Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." Golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. Everything changes very suddenly and the tenth Doctor is standing there. Now with a South London ascent. "Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona."


	2. The Christmas Invasion

**The Christmas Invasion**

**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who THIS IS JUST A WHAT IF STORY**

We are outside of the Powell Estate where Jackie and Mickey run into each other after hearing the Tardis

"Mickey!" Jackie yells

As they get closer Mickey says "Jackie, it's the Tardis!" They are now standing side by side.

Looking enthusiastic Jackie replies "I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

Mickey retorts "Just shut up a minute."

Jackie says "Well, where is it then?" while looking around trying to find the blue box.

The Tardis comes out of the vortex in midair and bounces off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opens the door, still in t-shirt and leather jacket. Jackie and Mickey look at each other confused and then back at the stranger before them.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" says the Doctor who than collapses on the ground.

Rose can be seen coming out of the Tardis. She says "What happened? Is he all right?" Rose starting to fill a pain growing in her chest as it felt like her heart was going to explode, at the same time she also felt a pain in her head that kept growing in intensity but she holds it in trying not to scar her mom.

Mickey still confused says "I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

Rose explains "That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

Jackie says "What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?"

As they carry the Doctor back to the Tyler's flat Rose can fill the pain in her head and chest still growing and she screams out in pain and collapses to the ground, dropping the feet of the Doctor she was carrying, as she slips into the black of unconsciousness.

"Ugh," moaned Rose as she was regaining consciousness but still remained a little dazed.

Jackie, Roses mom sees her daughter coming around "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Rose looks around trying to get her barring's she's in her bedroom, remembering the pain one hand reaches for her chest the other for her head noticing no injuries she says "No mum, I'm fi—Hold on" with the hand still on the chest she notices a double heartbeat. "Two Hearts, but that's impossible, unless-"

"Unless what, Sweetheart! Wait what about two hearts." Jackie asks a little sacred

Rose replies "I have two hearts, here fill," she grabs her mother's hand and puts it on her chest. Jackie shrieks. Rose for the first time notices the Doctors body, dressed in pajamas, lying there next to her on the bed and asks "How is he?"

Jackie finally finds enough strength to speak "Here we go." Handing a stethoscope to Rose. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take the two of you to hospital."

Rose blurts out "We can't. They'd lock us up. They'd dissect the two of us. One bottle of our blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!" Rose listens to both sides of the Doctor's chest and then does the same to her chest. She states "Both working."

Jackie who is scared and confused says "What do you mean, both?"

Rose looks at her mother and says "Well, he's got two hearts and for some unknown reason so do I." Rose and Jackie head toward the kitchen. The Doctor exhales some of the Tardis's golden energy, which flies off into space.

Rose investigates the fridge and Jackie asks "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

Rose replies "How should I know? Sorry. The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were. And then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human, that he is a time lord . The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

Jackie looking embarrassed says "Howard's been staying over."

Rose a little shocked says "What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

Jackie replies "A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges. Hold on if you say you have two hearts like him does that make you a time lord?"

Rose not knowing how to answer says "No. Yes, I think that I may have become a time lord, or lady, or whatever as an after effect of having absorbed the time vortex to get back to him."

After Rose and Mickey are chased by these bad Santa's, they get back to the flat where Jackie is decorating a strange tree. Rose asks "Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" The Christmas tree is now green where it had been white. She asks again "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

Just then the tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells. Rose says "Oh, you're kidding me." Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table.

Mickey panicking yells "Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey picks up a chair to fend it off as Jackie and Rose run for the door. Rose goes after the Doctor in the bedroom. Jackie follows as the tree heads for them. She and Mickey pull a wardrobe across the door.

Rose pleading "Doctor, wake up!" Rose gets the sonic screwdriver from the jacket pocket and puts it in the Doctor's hand. The tree smashes through the door.

Jackie screams "I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!"

Rose speaks into the Doctor's ear. "Help me." He suddenly sits up, aims the screwdriver at the tree, and it explodes.

The Doctor looking tired says "Remote control. But who's controlling it?"

Dressing gown on, the Doctor leads the trio outside. Down on the ground, three Santa's gaze up, one holding a radio controller. The Doctor aims the screwdriver at them and the Santa's back away. Then they are beamed away.

Mickey says "They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

The Doctor replies "Pilot fish."

Rose questions "What?"

Again the Doctor replies "They were just pilot fish." The Doctor is in pain.

Rose looking worried says "What's wrong?"

The Doctor states "You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He exhales the golden energy and continues "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!"

Jackie looking worried again "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

The Doctor trying to explain something "My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

Jackie interprets "What do you need?"

After what fills like only a few seconds of Jackie interpreting the Doctor he says "I need you to shut up."

Jackie replies "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" The Doctor finds an apple in his dressing gown and passes out.

Rose realizes that something much bigger is coming. Her suspicions are confirmed when four aliens appear on the tellie. Mickey is on the computer and says "Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

Rose looking scared asks "Coming for what, though? The Doctor?"

Mickey replies "I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." He gets a clear image of four of the aliens. "Have you seen them before?"

Rose sadly says "No." They are watching the alien transmission

Rose is still able to Translate "People. That could be cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock."

Mickey freaking "So, how do you know what they are saying?"

Rose replies "It's the Tardis she translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

They find people moving to the roof under some kind of spell as the space ship arrives above London. They decide to take the Doctor and hide in the Tardis the safest place on earth. The trio and The Doctor are now in the Tardis and Rose notices a voice in her head asking _What's wrong with the Doctor_ and she realizes that she is hearing the Tardis. She replies "I'm not sure old girl."

Mickey no knowing Rose is talking to herself asks "No chance you could fly this thing?"

Rose replies "No, Not anymore, no. Maybe. If I am a time lady I should be," Rose can hear the Tardis say _In time you will, my Bad Wolf_.

Mickey asks "What is that humming noise."

Rose explains "Oh that is the Tardis is talking to me.

Mickey wandering "Why can't I hear anything."

More humming as the Tardis says _Only a time lord can hear me because we are telepathically connected_ Rose tells Mickey what the Tardis said and then replies "So that does mean I have become a time lady, thanks to the vortex."

Mickey looking surprised asks "Who are you talking to, what about you being a time lady"

Rose pointing up replies "It's the Old Girl I can hear her in my head she says that the time vortex somehow made me like The Doctor, a time lord. In my case a time lady."

Jackie cut in, "Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." she has brought a flask.

Rose sarcastically "Mmm, the solution to everything." Jackie leaves to go get more food.

Mickey says "Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Looking at the scanner he asks "How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

Rose replies "I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Neither of them notice that the Tardis has been teleported to the spaceship in the sky. Rose can hear the Tardis _WE'VE MOVED_ They exit and are standing on the alien spacecraft. As they exited Rose did not notice Mickey spill tea on the floor which turned to vapor and saved the Doctor. The Sycorax cheer. Harriet and a few others are standing there

Harriet say "Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?"

Rose replies "No. We're on our own."

Alex is translating what the Sycorax leader says, while Rose is the only one who can understand them "The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet."

Harriet says "But she can't."

Rose says "Yeah, I can. I'm the Bad Wolf." Mickey gives Rose a looks that says don't you dare.

Rose looks at him and says "Someone's got to be the Doctor, besides it's up to me if I'm truly am a time lord now."

Harriet says "They'll kill you."

Rose talking to the Sycorax "Never stopped him. I am addressing the Sycorax according to the Articles of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world, this planet in peace! In peace." The Sycorax all burst into laughter.

Alex translating "We care not about the Articles of the Shadow Proclamation," Harriet and Mickey are held back as the leader walks up to Rose. "Did you think you were clever with your words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion—

The Sycorax know speaking English that everyone can here "Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved."

Alex says "Hold on, that's English."

Harriet states "He's talking English."

Mickey states the same "You're talking English."

Sycorax replies "I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile. I speak only Sycoraxic!"

Rose says "If you are hearing English, then it's being translated. Which means its working? Which means" Everyone turns to look at the Tardis. The Doctor opens the doors.

The Doctor asks "Did you miss me?" The Sycorax cracks his whip. The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that."

Sycorax yells "How dare!" The Doctor takes a thick club off another Sycorax and breaks it across his knee.

The Doctor replies "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

Rose says "Different."

The Sycorax leader says "I demand to know who you are!"

The Doctor yells "I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" The Doctor opens the base of the pillar under the button. "And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem? Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He hits the button.

Everyone yells "No!"

Alex points out "You killed them!"

The Doctor asks "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?"

He replies "We allow them to live."

The Doctor starting to get angry "Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

Sycorax says "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

The Doctor takes a sword from an aide and runs back towards the Tardis and says "I challenge you." General laughter. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor throws his dressing gown to Rose. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" This insult makes up the leader's mind. They clash swords and the fight begins.

They go outside the Doctor gets his right hand cut off and he grows a new one. He wins the fightand he walks toward Rose. The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death. The doctor says "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." They all go back inside the ship.

The Doctor says "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." The Tardis, Harriet, Alex, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor are beamed away.

Rose looking around asking "Where are we?"

Mickey replies "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!"

The Doctor not convinced says "Wait a minute, wait a minute." The spaceship flies away.

Rose says "Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose and Mickey hug, then Rose hugs Alex.

Harriet talking to the Doctor says "Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

The Doctor replies "Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

Jackie comes running down the street yelling "Rose!"

Rose replies "Mum!" Alex answers a phone call. .

Alex talking only to Harriet "It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready."

Harriet replies "Tell them to fire."

Alex on the phone "Fire at will." Five green beams streak up into the sky, meet and fire out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship goes KaBOOM!

Rose not understanding what is going on "What is that? What's happening?"

The Doctor not happy says "That was murder."

Harriet replies "That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago. You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

The Doctor says "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race. Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." The Doctor goes over to Alex and whispers in his ear. "Don't you think she looks tired?" The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jackie leave.

The Doctor is picking himself a new outfit in the Tardis wardrobe, and considers David's Casanova costume. Mickey, Rose and Jackie are back at the flat having Christmas dinner. Mickey carves the turkey. The Doctor finds a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He leaves the wardrobe past the old hat stand with a long scarf on it. The Doctor is back to a nice suit and tie after his recent aberration. The Doctor enters. The dinner progresses to the crackers. He says "Oh, that's yours."

Rose says "It's pink! Mum, it should be yours. Look, it's Harriet Jones."

That television is never switched off BBC24, it seems. The telephone rings. Jackie picks up and says "It's Beth. She says go and look outside." The ground is covered with white flakes falling from the sky. Streaks of light cris-cross the sky.

Rose says "Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?"

The Doctor replies "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

Rose says "Okay, not so beautiful."

The Doctor says "This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

Rose wanting to know asks "And what about you? What are you going to do next?"

The Doctor states "Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life."

Rose "On your own?"

The Doctor "Why, don't you want to come?"

Rose looking happy says "Well, yeah."

The Doctor "I just thought, because I changed."

Rose "Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore."

The Doctor happy says with joy "Oh, I'd love you to come,"

Rose replies "Okay. And you are you ok with me being a time lord now?"

The Doctor joking replies "Well, I'll get used to it, because it means that I'm not the last one anymore"

Mickey "You're never going to stay, are you?"

Rose "There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to."

Jackie "Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."

The Doctor replies "Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic."


	3. The Bad Wolf

**Bad Wolf and a blast from the past**

**This story starts out as New Earth's First scene than turns different so it takes place before /during the episode please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. I do not plan own rewriting the entirety to the second series just the parts I think needs the Bad Wolf, however series three will get a major rewrite to include Rose "Spoilers" sorry**

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I would have liked it to turn out. Enjoy.**

The Doctor is starting to power up the Tardis, while outside Jackie and Mickey are with Rose (The Bad Wolf), who has a duffle bag she decided that since the change that she needed one outfit so she decided to wear blue jeans with a pink shirt and a blue leather jacket that came down all the way to her ankles.

Jackie asks Rose "Have you got everything?"

Rose replies to her mother "Yah, I've got everything, I think, don't worry."

Jackie "Be careful."

Rose looks at her mum with a smile and says "You'll have to call Mo about that"

Jackie retorts "Oh, never mind Mo."

Rose replies "Okay, I'm going now. I love you!"

Jackie tells her daughter "I love you."

Rose to the two of them "Love you, love you." She kisses Mickey and walks inside the Tardis to the Doctor. Tardis dematerializes.

Rose asks "So where are we going?"  
The Doctor replies "Further than we've ever gone before. Oh I have a gift for you, Well; it's actually from the Tardis" He hands Rose a sonic screwdriver of her own it looks like his but is gold with a pink tip and a psychic paper of her own. _I hope you like it Bad Wolf _answers the Tardis telepathically. She places both items in a pocket on the inside of her jacket.

Rose replies to both "Thank you, Doctor I guess since I'm a time lady know I need a new name, so call me The Bad Wolf"

The Tardis has materialized across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoom overhead. The Doctor exits the Tardis he says "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." Rose almost at the door but before she gets there the door slams itself shut and the Tardis dematerializes. The Doctor confused says "What! What! _WHAT!" _Than the Doctor, himself, disappears in a golden flash of light.

Rose asks "What are you doing" she can hear the Tardis in her head say _This time he needs your help ,I can feel that all versions of him are in trouble they, or he has been plucked from time itself, I will teach you how to fly me._ "Great where are we going?" _To get two companions from the Doctor's past who can help the first one is Ace._

Ace a companion of the seventh incarnation of the Doctor is running down a street being chased by a battle group of Sontarans, her and the Doctor had just arrived when they came across the Sontarans then out of the blue the Doctor and the Tardis just vanished, so Ace did all she could do and that was RUN.

She turns the corner and stops to rest for a moment to catch her breath. Suddenly the potato head aliens or on top of her pointing their guns at Ace. The Leader speaks "I am Commander Vor of the 39th Sontaran battle fleet and I command you to give me the Doctor"

Ace looking a bit scared replies "I don't know what you've done to the Professor but I hope he escapes" In that moment they all hear a wheezing, groaning noise and look over to see the Tardis materialize and out steps Rose and guns now pointing at her, she says sarcastically "So which one of you is Ace." The young Brunette with the leather jacket with all the patches raises her hand slightly and looks like she has a million questions but Commander Vor speaks first

"Ah, Doctor nice of you to join us" says the Commander

Rose replies "No not the Doctor, I'm much worse. I'm the Bad wolf"

Commander says "Never heard of you, kill her."

She pulls out her sonic screwdriver and the Sontaran's weapons stop working she grabs Ace into the Tardis before she closes the door she says "Sorry, can't stay I have things to do. Good bye" She shuts the door moves to the center console pushes buttons and pulls the lever looks over at a puzzled Ace and asks "What do you think of the old girl."

Ace responds "The Professor has let this place go to Hell, where is he"

Rose comforting Ace says "Don't worry will find him, someone has taken him from all over time, not just your Doctor but all of him every version, I'm Rose by the way"

Ace says "So the Professor is traveling with another time lord in the future"

Rose "Yes, but I prefer time lady, we are headed to E space to pick up someone else who can help us"

They land in E space and exit the Tardis and a woman immediately comes running up to Rose and gives her a very big bear hug Rose says barely able to breathe "Can't breathe"

Romana says "Sorry Doctor, it's just great to see you again" noticing Ace she lets go of Rose says to ace "I'm Romana"

Rose gets up the nerve to speak "I'm not the Doctor, I'm Rose, but I could use your help in finding him, OH! And this is Ace."

Romana replies "I'm sorry, Rose, but my time lady senses are telling me that you are the Doctor but I will help you find the old fool none the less"

Rose says "Fantastic!"

The three enter the Tardis Romana looks stunned at its appendance, Rose goes to the console and their off in search of the Doctor. Rose keeps thinking about what Romana had said about her being the Doctor and the Tardis Says to Rose _During that kiss your DNA must have been mixed with his so in a way you are him, I wouldn't be surprised if you two have a bond._

The tenth Doctor wakes up changed to the wall of a very dimly lit room he could make out several others changed to the wall. He looked around and sees that he was in a prison cell with all of himself from his very first incarnation to Elevens, however there was the war Doctor there too so that made all twelve versions of him there, _but for what purpose _he thought. "Well isn't this a bit posh" he says to the other Doctors.

Rose, Ace and Romana are in the Tardis console room. Rose is dancing around the console flying the Tardis while Romana is sitting down on the seat next to the console and Ace is leaning against one of the coral pillars in the room. Romana notices that Rose has stopped dancing and know has her left hand on a lever her right hand has a hammer smashing something on the console and her left foot on a button of some kind, she asks Rose "Would you like some help the console looks different but I can manage."

Rose replies "You touch the Old girl and I will kill you myself!"

"Are you sure that you are not the Doctor because you seem to act like him?" Romana asks not wanting to piss the woman off any further.

_Romana is right you know you are starting to seem more like his last self-more than you think, just look at you clothing _the Tardis talking to Rose telepathically.

Rose responds "You better stop ganging up on me or I will through you out an airlock Romana and don't think I won't dismantle you Old Girl."

Ace jumps in at this moment and says "Sorry to interrupt, Rose, but where are we going"

Rose says "I'm not exactly sure but I think I locked onto the Doctor, I hope. We have arrived." Suddenly the Tardis materializes Rose walks down the ramp and opens the door in shock they are in space. She says "What! What! WHAT!" She shuts the doors and runs to the console "NO! NO! NO! We're close but I need more."

In the cell the tenth Doctor, Roses Doctor, says "I have someone coming to get us out, she will find us. I hope."

The eleventh Doctor says "Oi, who, we are, trapped in here no one else but we can fly the Tardis"

10 replies "Rose will figure out how."

9 jumps in to the conversation "Fantastic"

11says "Right, sorry, forgot about my wife" he puts a hand over his mouth as he said that and all eleven of the other doctors look at him in shock.

A mysterious voice come from outside the cell hidden in the shadows "You will never escape Doctor; you will rot in the cell for the rest of time, for your crimes. Have fun!"

The forth Doctor asks "What crimes and would you like a jelly baby?" holds out a small bag

The mysterious voice says "Someone really wants to keep you alive till the right moment then you will die to protect the future." The mysterious person has vanished back into the shadows.

Rose stairs in transfixed horror as the Tardis materializes inside of itself "NO! NO! NO! Not possible"

Romana asks Rose "What have you done"

Than a blonde woman that looks similar to Rose comes out of the Tardis, she has dirty blonde hair with a few streaks of red, instead of dark green eves she has emerald eyes with a touch of gold and is three inches taller the two of them are walking around each other and the new arrival speaks "I never thought I would see my body looking at me like that." Her ascent is more northern than London.

Rose 1 says "So your my next incarnation than and let me guess, you're also looking for the Doctor"

Rose 2 replies "Yes, I lost his eleventh self, we have two companions traveling with us, we were on our way to New York when this happened, so let me introduce you to Amy and Rory Pond" a roman warrior steps out of the Tardis with a tall redhead. Rose 1 notices a wedding band on Rose 2 finger.

Amy asks "Bad Wolf, this is you from the past, but how you look slightly different."

Rose 2 replies "I was much younger then."

Rose 1 has a thought and speaks "Don't tell me, me and the Doctor get married I mean us, Oh, you know what I mean, wait a sec. she called you Bad Wolf"

Rose 2 replies "All I'll say is one hell of a honeymoon and one angry mother. I haven't went by Rose in a long time too much pain and loss which you will discover soon."

Rose 1 laughingly says "Of Course. When?"

Rose 2 pulls out a vortex manipulator and gives it to Rose 1 and says "A week or so your timeline. Oh you'll need this to help find the Doctor because if memory serves me the Tardis won't be much more help," turns to the Tardis and says "Sorry old girl. It is programed to locate him and the Tardis."

Romana jumps in "What of the other time lords I can't feel them, I haven't been able to feel them for awhile now."

Rose 1 "Thank you." Plays with the manipulator "There was a war, a time war where the time lords fought the daleks. Galifrey is gone we are all that is left"

Romana "How did you manage to survive"

Rose 1 "Only the Doctor survived I was human till about a week ago, I looked into the time vortex and this was the consequence." She finishes playing with the manipulator "I have him, I think, we can follow this signal, Romana and Ace take my hand, Amy and Rory take future ME's hand." They obey and then the two Roses mess with the manipulator, telepathically the Tardis says _Good Luck. _They push a button and all vanish into thin air, they materialize in a dark hall way and they split into three group in search of the Doctors. Romana and Ace head in one direction, Amy and Rory go in the other. While both Roses type something on the manipulator and vanish the reappear outside of the cell the Doctor is in. "Who did you piss off this time Doctor?" both speak at the same time.

Rose 2 says "The Master, maybe, but he could not have done this alone, he had to have help." She sonic's the cell door open and then the Master appears out in the hall just as Amy and Rory come in, Rose says "grab him" they obey. "Who are you working for?"

The Master replies "Bad Wolf I should have known you were coming"

Rose 1 says "So we've met before, isn't that just Fantastic!"

The Master says "Remember this Bad Wolf, they are returning as silence will fall." The Master disappears in a flash of light.

The fifth Doctor asks "How do we get out of here we don't have the Tardis."

Rose 1 replies "Well, thing is, future me is right the Tardis couldn't find this place on her own but I have a key and can summon her here like this." She pulls out the key and the Tardis starts to materialize around her and she opens the door and steps out "Isn't it Fantastic"

Rose 2 "You were always smart."

All the Doctors look at Rose in shock as they would not have thought of that. And with that the Doctor and Rose are all that is left; they get back in the Tardis and head back to New Earth for another exiting adventure.

After the events of the Hospital on New Earth the Tardis materializes at a restaurant out of sight of the party. The Doctor, Rose and Cassandra exit the Tardis.  
Cassandra is saying "Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were"

Cass-Chip tells the Doctor and Rose "Thank you."

The Doctor says "Just go. And don't look back."

Rose tells Cass "Good luck."

Cassandra walks up to herself who is speaking to a crowd of people "And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!"

Cass-Chip says "Excuse me, Lady Cassandra."

And with that the Doctor and Rose are back in the Tardis. The Doctor asks Rose "So where to next?"

Rose replies "I've always wanted to see Vegas."

The Doctor "Vegas it is than how about 1960's"

Rose "Sounds good"

The Doctor and Rose move around the console in the center pushing buttons and pulling levers and soon the Tardis materializes outside of a hotel and casino in Vegas, The Doctor and Rose exit the Tardis and go out and take on Vegas. After a long night of gambling and drinking Rose wakes up in an unfamiliar room when the Tardis asks telepathically _Good morning, you filling better you and the Doctor came back really drunk last night._

Rose asks the Tardis "Where am I? I've never been in this room before." Then she notices the Doctor next to her in the bed.

The Doctor asks openly "How much did I drink last night?" Barely able remember the events of the previses night he notices Rose in his bed and asks Rose "Rose, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

Rose replies "I don't know. What happened last night it is still a bit bury"

They realize that they are both naked and see a gold ring on each other's left hand.

Rose says "Well my future self said we were married and said that would be happening soon"

The Doctor replies "Really, mine let it slip that he was married, I think we may have visited a chapel last night after a few too many drinks."

Rose says "I think my mom is going to kill the two of us when she finds out, and I know what you are thinking but I really like the idea that I am your wife, wait I can feel you in my mind."

The Doctor says "That is the bond, you see when time lords make love for the first time they are mated and bonded together forever, there is no way to break that bond, we will be able to feel what the other feels, communicate telepathically and so forth."

Rose asks "So how does it feel to be a married man Doctor"

The Doctor says "Great, I think." Rose playfully hits him in the arm. "I guess we need to go and tell Jackie and hope she doesn't kill me, but first I have a secret to tell you"

Rose lights up at this "What secret?"

The Doctor "Well on Galifrey the only person I can tell my name to is, well, you Rose my wife."

An hour later they are knocking on the door of Jackie's flat, hand in hand. Jackie comes to the door and opens it, she hugs Rose happy to see her.

Rose says "I mom, I'm happy to see you to" as she hugs her mother back, "Mum, I have something to tell you" she holds up her left hand "I got married in Vegas last night."

Jackie slaps the Doctor as hard if not harder than last time, now sitting down in the flat the Doctor asks "What was that for?"

Jackie replies "For marring my daughter in Vegas without me."

Rose asks "So you're not angry that I married him"

Jackie "No, I saw that one coming and I hope he makes you happy, sweetheart, but if he ever miss treats you I will kill him myself"

The Doctor "I believe you, _MOM"_

At that moment Mickey calls Rose about something strange going on at a school.

**Sorry it is a short chapter and something's might not fit together but this will set up some future plots and by that time they should fit together. Please let me know what you think School Reunion and Doomsday is next. Thank you.**


	4. School Reunion

**School Reunion**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. I do not plan on rewriting the entirety to the second series, however series three will get a major rewrite to include Rose "Spoilers" sorry. Doomsday will follow next.**

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I would have liked it to turn out. Enjoy.**

In a school Physics laboratory up on the first floor, there is a change of class. The teacher enters, wearing a brown suit and white sneakers. The Doctor says to the class "Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" The Doctor writes on the board. "So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" A young boy with spectacles puts his hand up. "Yes, er, what's your name?"

Milo replies "Milo."

The Doctor "Milo! Off you go."

Milo "They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

The Doctor then moves on "Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Just one hand goes up. Everyone else looks totally bored. "Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

Milo says "Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter."

Doctor replies "Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

Milo "False."

Doctor "What is non-coding DNA?"

Milo "DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

Doctor "Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

Milo "Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

Doctor "How do you travel faster than light?"

Milo "By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring." The Doctor's jaw drops.

In the Canteen, chips are still on the menu here. A young blonde slops mash into the Doctor's tray. He walks away with a grin. A little later she goes over to wipe his table.

Rose "Two days."

Doctor "Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there."

Rose "Two days, we've been here."

Doctor "Blame Mickey. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

Rose "You eating those chips?"

Doctor "Yeah, they're a bit different."

Rose "I think you're right."

Doctor "It's very well behaved, this place."

Rose "Mmm."

Doctor "I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

The head dinner lady comes over. And says "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

Rose replies "I was just talking to this teacher."

Doctor "Hello."

Rose "He doesn't like the chips."

The dinner lady says "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work."

Rose "See? This is me. Dinner lady."

Doctor "I'll have the crumble."

Rose "I'm so going to kill you for this."

In the kitchen Rose is drying up when other dinner ladies wheel a large cooking oil drum through. It has lots of strange symbols on the side. They are wearing breathing masks and heavy duty protective gauntlets. Jackson says "Careful. Keep it steady. Don't spill a drop. I said, keep it steady. Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady." Rose's phone rings. "Right. Second barrel. Quickly now!"

Rose on the phone "What you got?"

Mickey's voice comes over the phone "Confirmation." Mickey is using the internet somewhere with books in the background. "I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out." With the message - Torchwood Access Denied

Rose chimes in "Tell you what, though. Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird."

Mickey replies "See? There's definitely something going on. I was right to give you a call."

Rose can hear Jackson from the other room "Watch it!" The next barrel of oil topples over. One of the women gets splashed and starts screaming.

Rose "I've got to go."

She can still hear the dinner lady "Get her up, get her up!" The injured woman is hustled into the office and the blinds are pulled down. Rose redials. "What're you doing?"

Rose replies "Calling an ambulance."

Jackson says "No need. She's quite all right." There is a whumph! like a sudden fire, and a scream. "It's fine. She does that." The woman goes back into the smoke filled office. Rose sees that the spilt oil has eaten through metal.

Out in one of the staircases at the school, Finch is talking to a not quite so young woman investigative reporter, who hasn't changed her hairstyle in thirty years. "Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips."

Sarah says "Oh, I'd love to. Thank you. And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then, but I think good results, they're more important than anything."

Finch "Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith."

Sarah "Oh, I can see everything, Mister Finch. Quite clearly."

In the staff room a few teachers are relaxing. Parsons is talking to the Doctor "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits."

Doctor asks "And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?"

Parsons replies "Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

Doctor "How's that weird?"

Parsons "She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

Doctor "Hmm. The world is very strange."

The Headmaster enters. "Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Finch leaves.

Sarah walks toward the Doctor and says "Hello."

Doctor "Oh, I should think so."

Sarah "And, you are?"

Doctor "Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith."

Sarah "John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

Doctor "Well, it's a very common name."

Sarah "He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you."

Doctor "Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

Sarah "Er, so, er, have you worked here long?"

Doctor "No. Er, it's only my second day."

Sarah "Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Doctor "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

Sarah "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

Doctor "No. Good for you." Sarah moves away from the scary grinning Doctor. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

Out in a corridor after dark, Sarah Jane Smith breaks into the school.

Rose "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in the school."  
Doctor "All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes. And Rose be safe" The Doctor leaves.

Rose asks Mickey "You going to be all right?"

Mickey "Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." Mickey leaves, then comes back. "Where's the Maths department?"

Rose replies "Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right."

Mickey "Thank you."

Sarah Jane chases something flying in an upper corridor. Rose gets the oil sample as instructed, then looks up as something screeches overhead. Sarah Jane opens a storeroom door to discover the Tardis parked inside.

Doctor "Hello, Sarah Jane."

Sarah "It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated."

Doctor "Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met."

Sarah "You look incredible."

Doctor "So do you."

Sarah "Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?"

Doctor "Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

Sarah "The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

Doctor "I lived. Everyone else died."

Sarah "What do you mean?"

Doctor "Everyone died, Sarah."

Sarah "I can't believe it's you." Mickey screams. "Okay, now I can!" Rose runs up.

Rose "Did you hear that?" Notices Sarah "Who's she?"

Doctor "Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose."

Sarah "Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

Rose "I'm not his assistant."

Sarah "No? Get you, tiger."

The Doctor and Rose at the same time say

Doctor "She's my wife." Rose "I'm his wife"

In a classroom the three of them enter to see Mickey "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

Rose "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

Doctor "And you decided to scream."

Mickey "It took me by surprise!"

Doctor "Like a little girl?"

Mickey "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

Doctor "Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

Rose "Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

Sarah "Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

Rose "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

Doctor "Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

Back out in the corridor the four of them are walking and Rose asks "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

Sarah replies "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

Rose "Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you."

Doctor "Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

Rose "Hold on. Sorry. Never."

Sarah "What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?"

Mickey to the Doctor "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

They arrive outside the Headmaster's office. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the lock.  
"Maybe those rats were food."

Rose says "Food for what?"

Doctor "Rose, you know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." Giant bats are hanging from the ceiling.

Mickey "No way!" Mickey runs. The others follow more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shuts the door.

Out in the school yard Mickey is the first one out "I am not going back in there. No way."

Mickey "Those were teachers."

Rose "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

Mickey "Come on? You've got to be kidding!"

Doctor "I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." In the boot of Sarah's car is a robot dog

Doctor "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

Rose "Why does he look so disco?"

Doctor "Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?"

Sarah "Oh, one day, he just, nothing."

Doctor "Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

Sarah "Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

Doctor "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" K9 is getting rusty round the edges. Something is watching them from midair.

Rose "Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." A giant alien bat creature flies across the face of the full moon.

At a coffee shop Rose and Mickey are at the counter while the Doctor and Sarah Jane have put the defunct K9 on a table. The musak playing is Love will tear us apart by Joy Division.

Mickey "You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so."

Rose "I'm not listening to this."

Mickey "Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later."

Woman "Two quid, love." Rose pays for a portion of chips.

Mickey "All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke.

Rose "You don't know what you're talking about."

Mickey "Maybe not. But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips."

Finch is standing on the roof of the building opposite the coffee shop, watching the Doctor working on K9. "Come to me. Come to me." A giant bat flies over to him.

Sarah "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

Doctor "Right on top of it, yeah."

Sarah "And your wife Rose?"

Doctor "She was there too."

Sarah "Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

Doctor "I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

Sarah "I waited for you. I missed you."

Doctor "Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

Sarah "You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

Doctor "All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?"

Sarah "No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back."

Doctor "Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

Sarah "You could have come back."

Doctor "I couldn't."

Sarah "Why not?" The Doctor keeps working on K9. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

Doctor "Where was it?"

Sarah "Aberdeen."

Doctor "Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" K9 comes back to life. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

K9 in his robotic voice "Master."

Doctor happily "He recognises me."

K9 "Affirmative."

Doctor "Rose, honey, give us the oil."

Rose "I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched."

Doctor "I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor smears a sample on to K9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

K9 "Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing."

Mickey "Listen to him, man. That's a voice."

Sarah "Careful. That's my dog."

K9 "Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil."

Doctor "They're Krillitanes."

Rose "Why have I heard that name before? Is that bad?"

Doctor "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

Sarah "And what are Krillitanes?"

Doctor "They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

Rose "That's why I read about them in a book on the Tardis. What're they doing here?"

Doctor "It's the children. They're doing something to the children." They leave the coffee shop. They put K9 back in the boot of Sarah's car.

Mickey "So what's the deal with the tin dog?"

Sarah "The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

Mickey "Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

Finch from the roof "On my command." Rose and the Doctor come out of the coffee shop.

Rose "How many companions have there been travelling with you?"

Doctor "Does it matter?"

Rose "Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

Doctor "As opposed to what?"

Rose "I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave them behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

Doctor "No. Not to you. Not my wife"

Rose "But Sarah Jane? You were close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?"

Doctor "Rose we don't age. We regenerate. But humans decay. They wither and they die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you-"

Rose "What, Doctor?"

Doctor "They can spend the rest of their lives with us, but we can't spend the rest of ours with them. We have to live on. That's the curse of the Time Lords.

Finch "Time Lord." The Doctor and Rose look up. The giant bat swoops down. They all duck and it flies off.

Sarah "Was that a Krillitane?"

Rose "But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

Out in the school yard on the next morning, the pupils are arriving at the school.

Doctor "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Rose, you might need your sonic. Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

Mickey "Just stand outside?"

Sarah "Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah throws Mickey her car keys.

Doctor "Don't forget to leave the window open a crack."

Mickey "But he's metal!"

Doctor "I didn't mean for him."

Rose "What're you going to do?"

Doctor "It's time I had a word with Mister Finch."

In the Swimming pool room they stand at opposite ends of the pool. The Doctor asks "Who are you?"

Finch "My name is Brother Lassa. And you?"  
Doctor "The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

Finch "It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."

Doctor "And now you're shaped human."

Finch "A personal favourite, that's all."

Doctor "And the others?"

Finch "My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only two left. The last."

Doctor "This plan of yours. What is it?"

Finch "You don't know."  
Doctor "That's why I'm asking."

Finch "Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

Doctor "If we don't like it, then it will stop."

Finch "Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

Doctor "I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it."

Finch "But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

Out in Sarah's car Mickey talking to himself "Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter. That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then."

In an IT classroom Sarah isn't making progress with the school computers. "It's not working."

Rose "Let me try." Holds out her sonic and bends down trying to unlock the computer secrets.

Sarah "Used to work first time in my day."

Rose "Well, things were a lot simpler back then."

Sarah "Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

Rose "I've got a feeling you're about to."

Sarah "I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding."

Rose "I'm his wife, I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean."

Sarah "Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

Rose "No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

Sarah "I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth."

Rose "The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you."

Sarah "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe."

Rose "Try me."

Sarah "Mummies."

Rose "I've met ghosts."

Sarah "Robots. Lots of robots."

Rose "Slitheen, in Downing Street."

Sarah "Daleks!"

Rose "Met the Emperor."

Sarah "Anti-matter monsters."

Rose "Gas masked zombies."

Sarah "Real living dinosaurs."

Rose "Real living werewolf."

Sarah "The Loch Ness Monster!"

Rose surprised "Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over my husband, the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?

Sarah "All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?"

Rose "Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" The sisters have bonded and laugh. The Doctor enters.

Doctor "How's it going?" They keep laughing. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." Hysteria is setting in. "What? Stop it!" The Doctor does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the CPU. " I can't shift it."

Sarah "I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!"

Doctor and Rose reply "Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here."

Doctor "What're they teaching those kids?" The symbols are all on these screens in the room.

Sarah "You wanted the programme? There it is."

Doctor "Some sort of code." It starts to resolve itself. Kenny runs along the corridors, looking into the classrooms. All the children are working at computers. He runs downstairs to the main entrance, and tries to open the doors. Mickey spots him. "No. No, that can't be."

Out in Sarah's car Mickey pushes the buttons on K9's back. "Come on, I need some help." He hits K9's head, and it starts up.

K9 "System restarting. All primary drives functioning."

Mickey" You're working! Okay, no time to explain. We need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?"

K9 "We are in a car."

Mickey "Maybe a drill attachment?"

K9 "We are in a car."

Mickey "Fat lot of good you are."

K9 "We are in a car."

Mickey "Wait a second. We're in a car." To Kenny. "Get back!"

Back in the IT classroom the Doctor figures it out "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

Sarah "The Skasis what?"

Rose replies "The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

Sarah "What, and the kids are like a giant computer?"

Doctor "Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

Sarah "But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."

Doctor "What's fifty nine times thirty five?"

Sarah "Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God. But why use children? Can't they use adults?"

Doctor "No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls."

The Headmaster has entered the room. "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

Rose "Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

Finch "You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

Doctor "What, by someone like you?"

Finch "No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

Sarah "Doctor, don't listen to him."

Finch "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

Doctor thinking aloud "I could save everyone."

Finch "Yes."

Doctor "I could stop the war."

Sarah to the Doctor "No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor throws a chair at the big screen, smashing it. "Out!"

Finch walks in followed by the bats. Kenny "Are they my teachers?"

Doctor "Yeah. Sorry."

Finch "We need the Doctor and the blonde alive. As for the others? You can feast." The Krillitanes swoop. They hide under the tables. Suddenly a laser beam fells one of the bats. Finch is furious.

Sarah sees her dog "K9!"

K9 "Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

Doctor "Come on!" Everyone runs. "K9, hold them back!"

K9 "Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode." The Doctor seals the doors. "Power supply failing."

Finch "Forget the shooty dog thing."

In a Physics laboratory the Doctor is alone with the others "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

Rose "Barrels of it." The Krillitanes are battering at the door.

Doctor "Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey."

Mickey "What now, hold the coats?"

Doctor "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Kenny sets off the fire alarm. The noise hurts the Krillitane's ears. The humans escape. Finch manages to punch through the wall and pull out the alarm wires. The noise stops.

Finch "Get after them."

K9 "Master."

Doctor "Come on, boy. Good boy."

In the Kitchen the Doctor and Rose tries their sonic screwdrivers on the barrels of oil.

Doctor "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. We can't open them."

K9 "The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing."

Doctor "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."

Mickey follows the computer power leads back to - a single wall switch. Click, fizz, and the screens go children get up. The Krillitanes pause to disguise themselves as humans again. The Doctor lines up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at.

K9 "Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

Doctor "But you'll be trapped inside."

K9 "That is correct."

Doctor "I can't let you do that."

K9 "No alternative possible, Master."

Doctor looks sad "Goodbye, old friend."

K9 "Goodbye, Master."

Doctor "You good dog."

K9 "Affirmative."

The Doctor seals the door. The Krillitanes find K9. K9 fires a sustained burst at the nearest barrel. The Krillitanes get splattered with their own oil. The school goes KaBOOM! The children rejoice as paper rains down on them.

Doctor "I'm sorry."

Sarah "It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." Sarah bursts into tears. The Doctor tries to comfort her.

They are outside the Tardis which has relocated itself from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park. Sarah Jane walks up and the Doctor steps out. "Cup of tea?" Inside of the Tardis.

Sarah looking around amazed "You've redecorated."

Doctor "Do you like it?"

Sarah "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

Rose "I love it. Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

Sarah "No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded."

Rose "But you're still clever. More than a match for him. You and me both. Doctor?"

Doctor "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us."

Sarah "No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

Mickey "Can I come? No, not with you, I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

Sarah "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

Doctor "Okay then, I could do with a laugh."

Mickey "Rose, is that okay?"

Rose lying says "No, great. Why not?"

Sarah "Well, I'd better go."

Rose moves over to Sarah and asks "What do I do? My husband and my Ex"

Sarah "You're a time lord you'll out live the Ex besides your husband is worth it. Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." Sarah and the Doctor exit and after a few minutes the Doctor comes back in and he and Rose work on the Tardis console when the rotor starts and they are off.

**Please review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. I do not plan on rewriting the entirety to the second series, however series three will get a major rewrite to include Rose "Spoilers" sorry. Doomsday will follow next and will be the last one with following the actual story closely without major changes. Sorry this was a bit of a long chapter.**


	5. The Girl in the Fireplace

**The Girl in the Fireplace**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. I do not plan on rewriting the entirety to the second series, however series three will get a major rewrite to include Rose "Spoilers" sorry. Doomsday will follow next.**

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I would have liked it to turn out. Enjoy.**

The Tardis materializes on a Spaceship three thousand years in Earths future, the ship has a long central hub and two rotating sections, one larger than the other. Mickey looks around after exiting the Tardis "It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go." There are lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around.

Rose pointing out something strange "It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?"

Doctor "Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous."

Mickey asks "So, what's the date? How far we gone?"

Rose "About three thousand years into your future, give or take a century."

The Doctor finds the light switch on a console. Part of the ceiling shows the stars. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

Rose "Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?"

Mickey "It's so realistic!"

Doctor "Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

Rose still pointing out things missing "Where'd all the crew go?"

Doctor "Good question. No life readings on board."

Rose "Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

Doctor "No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?"

Rose "Yeah, someone's cooking."

Mickey "Sunday roast, definitely." The Doctor uses the console to open a door behind them. The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantlepiece. Exactly like the bedroom at Versailles.

Doctor "Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there."

Rose looks out of a porthole in the same wall. "There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."

Doctor "Hello." The Doctor speaks to a young girl in a nightgown who is kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace. Rose comes over to the fireplace and bends down and says "Oh, hello."

The young blonde girl replies "Hello."

Doctor "What's your name?"

The young girl says "Reinette."

Rose "Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

Young Reinette "In my bedroom."

Doctor "And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

Young Reinette "Paris, of course."

Doctor "Paris, right!"

Young Reinette "Monsieur, Madam, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

Rose "Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

Young Reinette "Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

Doctor "Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

Young Reinette "Goodnight Monsieur y Madam." Both the Doctor and Rose get up and notice Mickey standing next to them.

Mickey "You said this was the fifty first century."  
Doctor "I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

Mickey "What's that?"

Doctor "No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door."

Mickey "And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?"

Doctor "Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

Mickey "She was speaking English, I heard her."

Rose explaining "That's the Tardis. Translates for you."

Doctor Gotcha! The Doctor has found the switch that rotates the fireplace, and round he and Rose goes into Reinette's bedroom. Reinette is asleep. It is snowing outside. Reinette wakes with a start.

Doctor "It's okay. Don't scream. It's us. It's the fireplace man and woman. Look. We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace." The Doctor lights a candle with the sonic screwdriver.

Young Reinette "Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months."

Rose "Really? Oh sorry. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

Young Reinette "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The Doctor and Rose looks at the clock on the mantel. The ticking is fairly loud.

Rose "Okay, that's scary."

Young Reinette "You're scared of a broken clock?"

Doctor "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" In the Background they hear Tick tock tick tock. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

Young Reinette "What is it?"

Rose "Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." Rose waves the screwdriver under the bed. Something knocks it out of her hand. "Fantastic!"

Doctor "Reinette" whispers "Don't look round." A figure in a smiley mask is standing behind her. "You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look." The Doctor holds Reinette's head and looks deep into her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

Young Reinette "I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?"

Droid "Not yet. You are incomplete."  
Rose chiming in "Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The android walks round the bed and a blade comes out of its hand. And lounges at the Doctor.  
Young Reinette "Monsieur, be careful."

Doctor "Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The android slashes and the Doctor dodges. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The blade gets stuck in the mantlepiece.

Young Reinette "What do monsters have nightmares about?" The Doctor activates the mechanism and the fireplace rotates again. Without Rose.

Doctor "Me!"

Rose looks at Reinette and then tries to make the fireplace work but it won't budge "Fantastic!" She then tries her manipulator but the Doctor broke it. She looks on the floor for her sonic but it is not there "Fantastic! Trapped in eighteenth century France.

Back on the space ship in the fireplace room The Doctor grabs a tube from a nearby rack and fires its contents over the android. It seizes up. Neither notice that Rose is not there.

Mickey "Excellent. Ice gun."

Doctor "Fire extinguisher. "

Mickey "So why is it dressed like that?"

Doctor "Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor removes the android's face to reveal clockwork. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me. He holds up Rose's Sonic then the android beams away. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

Mickey "What is it?"

Doctor "Don't go looking for it!"

Mickey "Where're you going?"

Doctor "Back in a sec." The Doctor uses the fireplace again. Mickey hefts the fire extinguisher like a big gun and walks off.

This is not a little girl's room. It is a big, plush, split level room. The Doctor calling out "Reinette? Just checking you're okay." He plays a few notes on a harp.

Reinette "Ahem."

Doctor "Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." Rose walks in and Slaps him twice as hard as Jackie did when she first met the Doctor.

Mother's Voice calling "Reinette! We're ready to go."  
Reinette "Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there. It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

Doctor "Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown. Rose really sorry how long has it been"

Rose replies "A decade at least, I'm at least twenty-nine now."

Reinette "And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." She is looking at the Doctor who looks the same, she also give Rose a glance because in the ten years she has known Rose, Rose never aged past nineteen years.

Doctor "Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?" At the same time as her husband Rose says "Yeah sorry"

Reinette "Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known both of you since I was seven years old. Rose has become one of my oldest friends"

Doctor "Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route."

Servent comes into the room "Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient."

Reinette "A moment! So many questions. So little time." Reinette kisses the Doctor, pushing him up against the wall. He joins in. Rose looks pissed.

Servent "Mademoiselle Poisson!" Reinette runs out. The servant enters.

Doctor "Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!"

Rose "Yep" she slaps him again. They go back to the ship, Rose gets her sonic back and fixes her manipulator.

Doctor looking for Mickey "Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship." Including a white horse with bridle and saddle which walks up behind them.

Mickey is trying to be clever whilst searching the spaceship. A camera with an eyeball in the middle blinks at him. The camera extends from the bulkhead for a closer look. Mickey approaches. The camera goes back into the bulkhead. Mickey opens a small hatch and we hear thump-thump, thump-thump. He gaze down along the wires and pipes. He finds a human heart.

The Doctor and Rose are looking for Mickey they both are calling out "Mickey?" They turn to the horse, which is walking behind them. The Doctor says "Will you stop following us? Rose is not your mother." The Doctor opens a pair of white wooden doors and bright light floods in. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?"

They venture out to theVersailles gardens. Reinette is walking and laughing with a dark skinned woman. The Doctor and Rose are watching from behind a stone urn on a wall. A peacock calls and Reinette turns around. The Doctor hides and Rose waves.

Mickey is being watched as he explores. He stop by a large window. Louis enters the room beyond, with two men. Mickey talking to himself "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

Rose "The King of France."

Mickey "Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?"

Doctor "Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." Neigh. "Oh, and we met a horse."

Mickey "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

Rose "Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." Reinette enters the room and curtseys to the King.

Doctor "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

Mickey "Who is she?"

Rose "Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

Mickey "So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?"

Doctor "No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress."

Rose "Oh, I get it. Camilla."

Doctor "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The King and his servants leave. Reinette checks her appearance in the mirror/window.)

Rose "The Queen must have loved her."

Doctor "Oh, she did. They get on very well." Reinette turns to see a woman with her back to her in the corner.

Reinette "How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" It's the clockwork android. Rose grabs the fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotates the mirror.

Rose "Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?"

Reinette "Rose!" Rose sprays the android and throws the extinguisher back to Mickey. The android creaks.

Mickey "What's it doing?"

Doctor "Switching back on. Melting the ice."

Mickey "And then what?"

Rose "Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me."

Reinette "Why should it listen to me?"

Doctor "I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

Reinette "Answer their question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

Droid "I am repair droid seven."

Doctor "What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage."

Droid "Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure."

Rose "That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

Droid "We did not have the parts."

Mickey "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

Doctor "What's happened to the crew? Where are they?"

Droid "We did not have the parts."

Doctor "There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

Droid "We did not have the parts."

Rose "Fifty people don't just disappear. Where. Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

Mickey "The crew? We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery."

Doctor "It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

Mickey "Someone cooking."

Rose "Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

Droid "One more part is required."

Doctor "Then why haven't you taken it?"

Droid "She is incomplete."

Doctor "What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

Rose "Why her? Why my friend? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

Droid "We are the same."

Reinette "We are not the same. We are in no sense the same. Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" The droid teleports away.

Doctor "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

Rose "Arthur?"

Doctor "Good name for a horse."

Rose "No, you're not keeping the horse."

Doctor "I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" The Doctor closes the mirror door behind Mickey and Rose. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." The Doctor instigates a mind meld.

Reinette "Fireplace man, you are inside my mind."

Doctor "Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here"

An android grabs Mickey by the throat. Another grabs Rose from behind. They inject them with something.

Reinette "You are in my memories. You walk among them."

Doctor "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several."

Reinette "To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"

Doctor "I don't make a habit of it."

Reinette "How can you resist?"

Doctor "What age are you?"

Reinette "So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."

Doctor "No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

Reinette "Oh, such a lonely childhood."

Doctor "It'll pass. Stay with me."

Reinette "Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone. But alone no more."

Doctor "What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?"

Reinette "Such a lonely little boy. How can you bear it?" The Doctor breaks the link.

Doctor "How did you do that?"

Reinette "A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My Doctor. Dance with me. Your wife won't mind."

Doctor "I can't."

Reinette "Dance with me."

Doctor "This is the night you dance with the King."

Reinette "Then first, I shall make him jealous."

Doctor "I can't."

Reinette "Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

Doctor "What did you see?"

Reinette "That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance."

Rose and Mickey are strapped to slanted tables, opposite the Tardis. Many androids are present. Rose is yelling "What's going on? Doctor?"

Mickey "Rose? They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!"

Droid "You are compatible."

Rose "Well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because me and Mickey, we didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with my husband." The android extends his blade, with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for my husband. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the-" Crash, bang. Drunken voice off, singing.

Doctor coming in the room "I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night"

Rose "They called him the. They called him the, the-" The Doctor sways in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head.

Doctor "And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party."

Rose "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm."

Doctor "Oh, honey you sound just like your mother."

Rose "What've you been doing? Where've you been?"

Doctor "Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

Droid "The brain is compatible."

Doctor "Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The Doctor removes the android's mask and pours the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork seizes up. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." The Doctor finds the android off switch on the console. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He frees Rose and Mickey.

Mickey "Are those things safe?"

Doctor "Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

Mickey "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?"

Rose "With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" A bell rings. "What's that?"

Doctor "I don't know. Incoming message?"

Mickey "From who?"

Doctor looking at a computer screen "Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The first android reactivates and expels the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor. "Well, that was a bit clever." The off switch moves itself to on again. "Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

Droid "She is complete. It begins." All the androids teleport out.

Mickey "What's happening?"

Rose "One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

In the Versailles music room well, there is a piano there. Footsteps, then Rose enters. Reinette. Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time. I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years.

Reinette "Five years?"

Rose "Sometime after your thirty seventh birthday. I er, I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better."

Reinette "Then be exact, and I will be attentive."

Rose "There isn't time."

Reinette "There are five years."

Rose "For you. I haven't got five minutes."

Reinette "Then also be concise."

Rose "Er, there's, say, a vessel, a ship, a sort of sky ship, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry."  
Reinette "There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path. So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

Rose "Just keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit."

Reinette "Until?"

Rose Until the Doctor and I can get there.

Reinette "Your coming, then?"

Rose "I promise cross my hearts." She makes an x with her fingers across both her hearts. "We'll be there when you need us. That's the way it's got to be."

Reinette "It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other."

Rose "Tell me about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

Reinette "Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, old friend, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."

Mickey calling out to Rose "Rose? Rose?"

Reinette "No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose, the Doctor is worth the monsters." Rose leaves to go back to the spaceship.

Reinette "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have no desire to set foot in your world."

Droid "We do not require your feet." Two female dressed androids push Reinette to her knees.

Reinette "You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours." Somewhere a horse neighs, then the sound of galloping hooves. The mirror over the mantlepiece is smashed as Rose jumps the horse through it. She dismounts.

Rose "Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day."

Louis "What the hell is going on?"

Reinette "Oh. This is my lover, the King of France."

Rose "Yeah? Well, I'm the Lady of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock." She takes the mask off the main android. It points its blade at her throat. "Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand." There is a brick wall where once there was a portal to the spaceship.

Mickey "What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?" A tear runs down The Doctor's cheek.

Rose "The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." The androids all wind down. One of them falls backwards and breaks apart. "You all right?"

Reinette "What's happened to them?"

Rose "They've stopped. They have no purpose now."

Mickey "Can't we fly the Tardis and go get her. How's she going to get back?

Later, Rose is looking up at the night sky. Reinette asks "You know all their names, don't you? The name of every star. I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

Doctor "From time to time."

Reinette "In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?"

Rose "Mmm. Pretty much. But I have this once I fix it, it'll take at least a month with teck from the time period." She shows Reinette her manipulator.

Reinette "There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?"

Rose "When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?"

Reinette "So, here you are, stuck on the slow path with me for a time."

Rose "Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path." They drink a toast.

Reinette "It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

Rose "Well, I'm not going anywhere for now."

Reinette "Oh, aren't you? Take my hand. It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."  
Rose "The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

Reinette "Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's friend. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

Rose "You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." She taps the fireplace surround. "Ah ha!"

Reinette "What?"

Rose "Loose connection." She uses his sonic screwdriver. "Need to get a man in." She gives it a thump and there is a clunk. "Fantastic"

Reinette "No." The fireplace turns, taking Rose away.

Rosecalls back through the fireplace. "Reinette! Still want to see those stars?"

Reinette "More than anything."

Rose "Give me two minutes. Pack a bag."

Reinette "Am I going somewhere?"

Rose "Go to the window. Pick a star, any star."

The Doctor hugs Rose. Rose asks "How long did you wait?"

Doctor "Five and a half hours."

Rose "Great. Always wait five and a half hours." The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand.

Doctor "Where've you been?"

Rose "Explain later. Into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec. Runs back to the fireplace "Reinette? You there, Reinette?"

In the Palace of Versailles Rose enters through the fireplace

Rose "Reinette? Oh, hello." Sees the King

Louis "You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six."

Rose "Ah."

Louis turns around bewildered "Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." King Louis takes a sealed letter from a drawer. "She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how she was." He gives the letter to Rose. "There she goes." A hearse goes down the driveway in the pouring rain. "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" Rose puts the unopened letter inside her jacket. "Of course. Quite right."

Back on the Tardis Rose asks "Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Reinette?"

Doctor "We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble. Are you all right?"  
Rose "I'm always all right."

Mickey "Come on, Doctor. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey and The Doctor leave. Rose takes out the letter and unseals it.

My dear Rose. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen your world, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, old friend. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my angel.

The fireplace is on the scanner. The fire goes out. On the spaceship, the Tardis dematerializes to reveal a portrait on the wall labelled Madame de Pompadour 1721-1764.


	6. Doomsday

**Doomsday**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. I do not plan on rewriting the entirety to the second series, however series three will get a major rewrite to include Rose "Spoilers" sorry. Runaway Bride will follow next.**

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I would have liked it to turn out. Enjoy.**

Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died.

Rose Tyler

* * *

In the Sphere laboratory down in the basement of Torchwood the Daleks have landed and are trundling across the floor. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Rose thinking fast says "Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? I'm a time lord I survived the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

Mickey "Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too."

Rajesh trying to stay alive "Yeah. And me."

Black Dalek looks directly at Rose and speaks "You will be necessary." Then turns to the other Daleks "Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark? The four Daleks have a contraption behind them."

Dalek replies "Status, hibernation."

Black Dalek commands the others "Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."

Mickey turns to Rose "The Daleks. You said they were all dead."

Rose replies "Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

Up on the top floor of Torchwood the Doctor is there with Cybermen. The Cyberleader speaks "You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind." The Doctor puts on his 3D spectacles. On TV the Cyberleader appears "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us." Panic stations. The army sets up roadblocks and tries shooting at the Cybermen. A bazooka blows a Cyberman to bits. London burns. "I ordered surrender."

The Doctor replies "They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight."

Down in the sphere laboratory the lead Black Dalek Rose asks "Which of you is least important?"

Rose "What's that supposed to mean?"

Black Dalek "The Time lord will decide which of her companions is the least important?"

Rose says "No, we don't work like that. Neither of them."

Black Dalek "Designate the least important!"

Rajesh the Torchwood scientist tells Rose "This is my responsibility."

Rose "No, you don't" but it is too late.

Rajesh "I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone." Rajesh kneels with his back to the Black Dalek. "Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security." Three Dalek sink plungers envelop Rajesh's head. "Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" He screams. Rose and Mickey look at the Daleks in sheer horror. The dry, dusty and rapidly aged corpse of Rajesh drops to the floor.

Black Dalek "His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts."

Rose angrily says "You didn't need to kill him!"

Dalek 3 "Neither did we need him alive."

Black Dalek "Dalek Thay, investigate outside."

Dalek 2 "I obey." Note- each Dalek has a slightly different logo by its eyestalk and these four seem to have names.

Back on the top floor with the Cybermen and the Doctor "Units open visual link." A Cyberman's view comes up on Yvonne's laptop. "Visual contact established."

In Sphere laboratory

Black Dalek "Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier." A big viewscreen appears where the sphere had been. The Daleks and Cybermen start to argue.

Dalek 2 "Identify yourselves."

Cyberman on the viewscreen "You will identify first."

Dalek 2 "State your identity."

Cyberman "You will identify first."

Dalek 2 "Identify!"

Mickey chimes in "It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock." The Daleks and Cybermen declare war on each other after a long debate of who's who. The Doctor takes Jackie's phone and calls Rose.

Black Dalek still talking to the Cybermen "This is not war. This is pest control."

Cyberleader "We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

Black Dalek "Four."

Cyberleader on the viewscreen "You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

Black Dalek "We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

Cyberleader "What is that?"

Black Dalek "You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" The Doctor is visible behind the CyberLeader just before the viewscreen goes blank.

Dalek 3 "Wait!" he noticed the Doctor. "Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy."

Black Dalek "The female time lord's heartbeats have increased. Identify him."

Rose "All right, then. If you really want to know, that's the Doctor and I'm the Bad Wolf." The Black Dalek rolls back a bit. "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared." The victorious Dalek returns.

Dalek 2 "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." The Genesis Ark is a Dalek shaped copper container.

Mickey "Why are we being kept alive?"

Rose "They might need me."

Mickey "What? What is it?"

On the top floor in Yvonne's office the Cyberleader talks to the Doctor "You are proof."

Doctor "Of what?"

Cyberleader "That emotions destroy you."

Doctor "Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes." A group of black-clad commandoes pop into existence and take out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room The CyberLeader walks out of the office and gets zapped too. It's head explodes.

Jake from the other universe "Doctor? Good to see you again."

Doctor "Jake?"

Jake "The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we."

On the unoccupied floor where they are converting people Jackie is being dragged forward. "No! No!"

Cyberman "CyberLeader One has been terminated."

Cyberman 2 "Explain. Download shared files." Jackie uses this distraction and sneaks away while they communicate.

Cyberman "I will be upgraded to CyberLeader." Jackie runs into the stairwell and heads down.

In the Lever room The Doctor has been using his 3D spectacles again. Jake orders "Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move!" The commandoes run off.

Doctor "You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't."

Jake "We just did. With these." Large yellow medallions on chains around their necks. He throws one to the Doctor.

Doctor "But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology."

Jake "We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see?" Jake presses his own button.

Doctor "No!" The Doctor and Jake vanish. In the Parallel Torchwood it is a total wreck.

Jake "Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control."

Doctor "I've got to get back. My wife is in danger, and her mother."

Pete "That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are."

Doctor "Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've got to get back, right now."

Pete "No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once."

Back in the Doctor universe in the sphere laboratory. Mickey "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you."

Rose "You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?"

Mickey "Guess I'm just stupid."

Rose "You're the bravest man I've ever met."

Mickey "What about your husband?"

Rose "Oh, all right. Bravest human."

Mickey "Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them."

Rose "You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before." She remembers her meeting with the chained last Dalek. "The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life. As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply."

Mickey "I love it when you talk technical."

Rose "Shut up I'm married. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up."

Mickey "They need you."

Rose "You've travelled in time. Either one of us would do."

Mickey "But why would they build something they can't open themselves?"

Black Dalek "The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design."

Rose "Then who built it?"

Black Dalek "You, the Time Lords. This is all that survives of your Home World."

Rose "Fantastic! What's inside?"

Black Dalek "The future."

In the Parallel Torchwood Pete is talking to the Doctor "When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories. Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them. And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished."

Doctor "When was this?"

Pete "Three years ago."

Doctor "It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once."

Pete "Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff."

Doctor "Oh, where is the Mickey boy?" \

Pete "He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find your wife."

Doctor "She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?"

Pete "She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age. But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?"

Doctor "No. I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere. Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void."

Pete "But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach?"

Doctor "Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth."

Pete "That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only."

Doctor "Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

Pete "My wife died."

Doctor "Her husband died. Good match."

Pete "There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us."

Doctor :What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?"

Pete "Yes."

Doctor "Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!" He pushes the yellow button and the pop back to the Doctor's universe. "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

Pete "She's not my wife."

Doctor "I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong. Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite."

Jake "What's polycarbite?"

Doctor "Skin of a Dalek."

A piece of A4 paper on a pointer is waved from around the corner. The Doctor pops out "Sorry. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference."

Cyberman "Do you surrender?"

Doctor "I surrender unto you. A very good idea."

In the Sphere laboratory the four Daleks disconnect from the Ark.

Dalek "Final stage of awakening."

Black Dalek "Your handprint will open the Ark."

Rose "Well tough, because I'm not doing it."

Black Dalek "Obey or the male will die."

Rose "I can't let them." She moves to put her hand on the Ark.

Mickey "Rose, don't."

Black Dalek "Place your hand upon the casket."

Rose staling "All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you er, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?"

Black Dalek "Place your hand"

Rose "What happened to the Emperor?"

Black Dalek "The Emperor survived?"

Rose "Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I, the Bad Wolf, destroyed him. Ha!"

Black Dalek "You will be exterminated!" The Doctor comes in and is wearing his 3D spectacles again.

Doctor "Oh now, hold on, wait a minute."

Black Dalek "Alert, alert. You are the Doctor."

Dalek "Sensors report he is unarmed."

Black Dalek "How did you survive the Time War?"

Doctor "By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!"

Black Dalek "We had to survive."

Doctor "The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?"

Rose "Honey, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they"

Doctor "So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend. A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

Mickey "But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

Doctor "I don't know. Never seen it before. Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?"

Black Dalek "Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy."

Doctor "What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

Rose "They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up."

Doctor "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream." The Doctor pulls out his sonic. "Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors." The door to the laboratory blows in. Enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing. The Cybermen and some humans come in shooting and in the exit Mickey toches the Ark waking it up.

The Ark is steaming. The Black Dalek commands "Cybermen have been exterminated. Daleks are supreme."

Dalek 2 "The Genesis Ark is primed."

Black Dalek "The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles. Move!"

Dalek 2 "Genesis Ark mobile." They move to the warehouse.

Mickey "I just fell, I didn't mean it!"

Doctor "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour. Now, run!" Jackie is trapped between two squads of Cybermen on the stairs, so she runs into a corridor and meets two more.

Cyberman "You will be upgraded."

Jackie "No, but you can't. Please." The Cybermen are shot down from behind. "Pete?"

Pete "Hello, Jacks."

Jackie "I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?"

Pete "I'm not a ghost."

Jackie "But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete."

Doctor "It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where"

Jackie "Oh, you can shut up. Oh, you look old."

Pete "You don't."

Jackie "How can you be standing there?"

Pete "I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or"

Jackie "There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

Pete "You brought her up. Rose Tyler. That's not my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich. Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here." He puts down the gun and she runs into his arms.

The Daleks burst through the door of the warehouse. The two sides open fire and the Torchwood security team joins in the fight. The Cybermen don't stand a chance as the Daleks glide through with the Ark.

Cyberleader "Emergency. All units will converge on the Torchwood Tower. Repeat. All Cybermen to Torchwood." Cybermen in the street start marching, leaving the humans alone. The Doctor looks carefully inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back. The Doctor looks back in again with his 3D warehouse roof shutters start to slide back and open.

Black Dalek "Elevate."

Rose "What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?"

Doctor "Time Lord science. What Time Lord science? What is it?" The Ark and the Black Dalek glide up and out into Canary Wharf. The Ark contains another Dalek. It starts to spin around. The Doctor gets to the window on the top floor in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around.

Rose "Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside."

Mickey "Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?"  
Doctor "It's a prison ship."

Rose "How many Daleks?"

Doctor "Millions." The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky.

Black Dalek "Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate!" So people are getting killed as well as the Cybermen.

In the Lever room at Torchwood, Pete "I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." Pete takes a yellow medallion from a commando. "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us."

Jackie "But they're destroying the city."

Pete "I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" The Doctor turns around, wearing his 3D spectacles.

Doctor "Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." The Doctor uses a computer terminal. "Slam it down and close off both universes.I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." He gives the spectacles to Rose. "I've been through it. Do you see?" Lots of speckles in the air around the Doctor.

COMPUTER: Reboot in three minutes.

Doctor "But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

Rose "Pulling them all in!"

Doctor "Pulling them all in!"

Mickey "So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good."

Rose "But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

Doctor "That's why they're all going."

COMPUTER: Reboot in two minutes.

Doctor "Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. They'll be safe on that side."

Pete "And then you close it, for good?"

Doctor "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

Rose "But we're staying on this side?"

Mickey "But you'll get pulled in."  
Doctor "That's why I got these." Magnaclamps "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life." The building shakes.

Pete "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. All of us."

Rose "No, I'm not leaving here."

Jackie "I'm not going without her." But it is too lake Pete pushed the button and The Doctor and Rose are alone.

COMPUTER: Reboot in one minute.

Doctor "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

Rose "I'm your wife. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?"

COMPUTER: Systems rebooted. Open access.

Doctor "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up." Rose goes to the terminal and takes her medallion off.

COMPUTER: Levers operational.

Rose "That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team."

Doctor "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

Rose "Which one's Shiver?"

Doctor "Oh, I'm Shake." The Doctor gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. "Press the red button."

-Outside-

Black Dalek "Breach active. It is the Doctor. Exterminate him!" Daleks swoop towards Torchwood Tower.

Daleks "Exterminate!"

-Inside-

Doctor "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?"

Rose "So are they." The Daleks are visible outside the window.

Doctor "Let's do it!" They push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps.

COMPUTER: Online.

A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.

Doctor "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"

Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void.

Black Dalek "Emergency temporal shift!" The Black Dalek Sek saves himself, but the Ark gets sucked away. On the ground, people come out of hiding to watch.

Rose's lever moves a little. COMPUTER: Offline. The suction starts to decrease. Rose has to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are being dragged the wrong way.

Rose "I've got to get it upright!" Somehow she manages to put it back into place.

COMPUTER: Online and locked. The suction builds up.

Doctor "Rose, hold on! Hold on!"Rose is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle, she vanishes. The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole.

COMPUTER: Systems closed.

The Doctor gets back to the Tardis and is surprised to see Rose.

Rose Says "Took you long enough"

The Doctor replies "But, How"

Rose holds up her arm and shows him the Vortex Manipulator and says "You broke it , but I fixed it so I just teleported out to the Tardis"

Doctor "Rose Tyler you are full of surprises"

Rose "Time to say a final goodbye"

At Dårlig Ulv Stranden Jackie walks alone across the windswept beach. Peteand Mickey stay with the Jeep.

* * *

Here I am at last. And this is the story of how I died.

Rose

* * *

An image of the Rose appears near Jackie.

Jackie "Where are you?"

HOLO-Rose "Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We're in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye.

Jackie "You look like a ghost."

HOLO-Rose "Hold on." She uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image.

Jackie "Can I"

HOLO-Rose "I'm still just an image. No touch."

Jackie "Can't you come through properly?"

HOLO-Rose "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would are we? Where did the gap come out?"

Jackie "We're in Norway. About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'. Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?"

HOLO-Rose "About two minutes. We are both dead back here, officially died in battle"

Jackie "There's four of us now. Pete, Mickey and the baby. Three months alone. More Tylers on the way.

HOLO-Rose "You will tell my brother or sister about me right"

Jackie "Of course I will, Sweetheart. Am I ever going to see you again?"

HOLO-Rose "You can't." Rose and Jackie are crying know.

Jackie "What're you going to do?"

HOLO-Rose "Oh, I've got the Doctor and the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

Jackie "I love you."

HOLO-Rose "Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Mum" Rose vanishes. She stands in the Tardis, crying, as Pete runs go comfort Jackie

Back on the Tardis the Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then goes to comfort his wife, who looks up and sees a figure in white, complete with veil.

Rose "What?" She turns around.

Donna "Oh!"

Doctor as surprised as Rose "What?"

Donna "Who are you?"

Doctor "But"

Donna "Where am I, eh?"

Rose "What?"

Donna "What the hell is this place?"

Doctor and Rose at the same time "What?"


	7. The Runaway Bride

**The Runaway Bride**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. Here we go series three with Rose Tyler. Smith, Smith and Jones will follow next.**

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I see it playing out in my head. Enjoy. **

**I made a few aditions to the final scene from Doomsday.**

Back on the Tardis the Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then goes to comfort his wife. The Doctor leans in and kisses Rose after an moment she looks over to see a golden energy fly into the Tardis and solidify into the bride, figure in white, complete with veil.

Rose "What?" She turns around.

Donna "Oh!"

Doctor as surprised as Rose "What?"

Donna "Who are you?"

Doctor "But"

Donna "Where am I, eh?"

Rose "What?"

Donna "What the hell is this place?"

Doctor and Rose at the same time "What?"

Doctor "You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"

Donna "Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?"

Rose "You're inside the Tardis."

Donna "The what?"

Doctor "The Tardis."

Donna "The what?"

Both the Doctor and Rose at the same time starting to get fed up "The Tardis!"

Donna "The what?"

Rose "It's called the Tardis."

Donna "That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

Doctor "How did you get in here?"

Donna "Well, obviously, when you and Blondie kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

Rose "Who the hell is Nerys?"

Donna "Your best friend."

Doctor "Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

Donna "I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

Rose "We haven't done anything!"

Donna "I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" Donna runs down the ramp to the doors.

Both the Doctor and Rose protest holding up a hand as if that will stop the bride "No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" She opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula. The Doctor says "You're in space. Outer space. This is our space ship. It's called the Tardis."

Donna "How am I breathing?"

Rose "The Tardis is protecting us."

Donna "Who are you two?"

Doctor "I'm the Doctor."

Rose "And I'm the Bad Wolf, but you can call me Wolf for short. You?" The Doctor gives Rose a look and she telepathicly tells her husband _I am not going be Rose anymore too painful. _He replies_ I understand my Wolf_

Donna "Donna."

Doctor "Human?"

Donna "Yeah. Is that optional?"

Rose "Well, it is for us."

Donna "You're both aliens."

Doctor "Yeah."

Donna "It's freezing with these doors open." Rose goes and slams the doors shut then goes back to the console where her husband is standing.

Doctor "I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be-" He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-" Donna slaps the Doctor.

Rose "Hey that's my job!"

Doctor "What was that for?"

Donna "Get me to the church!"

Rose "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

Donna "Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna grabs a blouse that is hanging over the railing. "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

Rose "That's my Mums" remembering her mother had been in the Tardis and spilt some tea to her blouse so she went to the wardrobe room for a new shirt.

Donna "Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

Rose "She's gone."

Donna "Gone where?"

Rose "I lost her."

Donna "Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean, lost?" Rose takes the blouse from Donna and throws it through a doorway.

Doctor "Right, Chiswick." The Doctor and Rose start working at the controls and the Rotor jumps in to action.

The Tardis materializes near a street in an area surrounded by buildings.

Donna "I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

Doctor "Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's-"

Rose jumps in as she exits the Tardis "I think she's Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" Donna is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis.

Doctor "Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!" Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away.

Rose going after her "Donna."

Donna "Leave me alone. I just want to get married."

Doctor following behind his wife "Come back to the Tardis."

Donna "No way. That box is too weird."

Doctor "It's bigger on the inside, that's all."

Donna "Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

Rose "You can phone them. Tell them where you are."

Donna "How do I do that?"

Rose "You can us my mobile?" Hands Donna her cell phone

Donna "Sense when do Martians have mobiles?" Takes the phone and starts to dial a number. "Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you both!" Donna runs away.

Doctor "We're, We're not, We're not, We're not from Mars.

Rose runs after Donna "Oi, I want my mobile back"

Donna "Taxi!" It drives past. "Why's his light on?"

Rose "There's another one!"

Donna "Taxi! Oi!" Another drives past with its For Hire light on.

Doctor "And there's one!"

Donna "Oi!"

Doctor "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

Donna "They think I'm in fancy dress."

DRIVER "Stay off the sauce, darling!"

Donna "They think I'm drunk."

MEN IN CAR "You're fooling no one, mate!"

Donna "They think I'm in drag!"

Rose "Hold on, hold on." Rose does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up.

Donna "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!"

DRIVER "You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today."

Donna "Oh, my God. Have you got any money?"

Doctor and Rose both say "Er, no. Haven't you?"

Donna "Pockets!" The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up. "And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

Rose "Is it Christmas?"

Donna "Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

Doctor "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?"

Donna "Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely." Donna finishes and call someone on Roses phone."What are you doing?

Rose "Something Martian. I'll get money!" Rose joins the queue at a cash machine.

Donna "Oh, answer the phone! Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth." Rose gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street. "Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas." Rose takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass instruments she points the out to the Doctor who is standing next to her. "Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick. Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court." Donna gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa.

Doctor "Donna!" Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor and Rose, so they zap the ATM with their sonics, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and they runs away.

The Doctor and Rose return to the Tardis. The Doctor starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.

Rose "Be careful" The Tardis is tracking Donna. Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot. She tries to open a window.

Donna "Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"

Sparks are flying around the console as Rose hits the console with a hammer.

Doctor "Behave!' The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.

Donna "You are kidding me." The Tardis weaves through the traffic as the Doctor runs around the console trying to steady her. It comes alongside the taxi. Rose opens the doors.

Rose "Open the door!"

Donna "Do what?"

Rose "Open the door!"

Donna "I can't, it's locked!" Rose uses the sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open. "Santa's a robot."

Rose "Donna, open the door."

Donna "What for?"

Rose "You've got to jump!"

Donna "I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!" The robot accelerates away.

Rose yells "More speed" The Doctor pulls a lever, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, Rose tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel. To Donna "Listen to me. You've got to jump."

Donna "I'm not jumping on a motorway."

Rose "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

Donna "I'm in my wedding dress!"

Rose "Yes, you look lovely! Come on!" Donna opens the door. Rose reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump!

Donna "I can't do it."

Rose "Trust me."

Donna "Is that what you said to her? Your own mother? Did she trust you?"

Rose "Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of Rose. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards.

3.30. The Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out. "The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?"

Donna "Doesn't matter."

Rose "Did we miss it?"

Donna "Yeah."

Doctor "Well, you can book another date."

Donna "Course we can."

Rose "You've still got the honeymoon."

Donna "It's just a holiday now."

Doctor "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry."

Donna "It's not your fault."

Rose "Oh? That's a change from five minutes ago."

Donna "Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right."

The Doctor and Rose look at each other for a sec. before the Doctor awnsers "Yeah, yeah. But even if we did, we couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. The Doctor and Rose join Donna sitting next to her Rose holding the Doctors Left hand in her Right one.

Donna "God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

Doctor "Oh and you'd better put this on." He holds up a gold ring.

Donna "Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

Doctor "Oi! I'm married. Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden."

Donna puts to the ring "So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for"?

Rose "Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas."

Donna "Why, what happened then?"

Doctor "Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

Donna "I had a bit of a hangover."

Rose "We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with my family. Well, they were. Still, gone now."

Donna "Your mother, who was she?"

Doctor interrupting knowing his wife is becoming unconfutable "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?"

Donna "I'm a secretary." The Doctor scans her with the sonic screwdriver.

Doctor "It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

Donna turns to Rose and asks "This mother of yours. Just before she left, did she punch him in the face? Stop bleeping me!"

Rose "What kind of secretary?"

Donna "I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

Doctor "When was this?"

Donna "Six months ago."

Doctor "Bit quick to get married."

Rose "Your one to talk we were together what a year before that drunken night in Vegas where we got married."

Donna "And he nagged, and he nagged me. And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

Doctor "What does HC Clements do?"

Donna "Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

Rose "Keys."

Donna "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, you Martians.

Rose "Yeah. We're not from Mars."

Donna "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

At the Reception everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor, Rose and Donna enter. Her entrance stops the fun.

Donna "You had the reception without me?"

Lance "Donna, what happened to you?"

Donna "You had the reception without me?"

Doctor "Hello. I'm the Doctor. And this is my wife Bad Wolf"

Rose "You can call me the Wolf if you like"

Donna "They had the reception without me."

Rose "Yes, I gathered."

Nerys "Well, it was all paid for. Why not?"

Donna "Thank you, Nerys."

Sylvia "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know." They all start talking at once.

Lance "Where were you the whole time?" They finally shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at the Doctor and Rose. Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again. The Doctor and Rose both look sad.

SINGER "I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere. And I've seen"

The Doctor and Rose get her smart phone back from Donna, and look up HC Clements.

SINGER "Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what is this man to do. So reel me in, my precious girl."

HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood. Come up on the phone

SINGER "Come on, take me home. Cos my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam."

The Doctor and Rose watch the dancers, they remember the fun times with Jackie

SINGER "Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Cos love it stays within you, it doesn't wash up on a shore. Then a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall. But a fighting man cannot forget"

The Doctor spots the man making the video record of the wedding.

CAMERA MAN "Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are." The Doctor and Rose watch the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off.

Doctor "Can't be. Play it again?"

CAMERA MAN "Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

Rose "But that looks like Huon Particles. I read about them in a book, but that's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years."

Doctor "So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" The Doctor runs outside to see robot Santas approaching. They look through the French windows. A robot has a remote control.

Rose "Christmas trees."

Donna "What about them?"

Doctor "They kill. Get away from the tree!"

Donna "Don't touch the trees!"

Rose "Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

Sylvia "Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh." The plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor and Rose look up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar.

Both the Doctor and Rose "Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man and a woman with sonic screwdrivers, don't let them near the sound system." They jam their screwdrivers into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces. .

Doctor "Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

Donna "Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt."

Doctor "Nah, they wanted you alive. Look." He throws a bauble to Donna.

Rose "They're not active now."

Doctor "If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky." Looking at his sonic now pointed at the sky. The spaceship is a seven pointed star, with spiders web accessories, and the Empress looks like a giant spider. "I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?"

At the offices of HC Clements office. The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Lance are looking around Donna's work station.

Doctor "To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

Donna "Who are they?"

Rose "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

Donna "Oh, I was in Spain."

Doctor "They had Cybermen in Spain."

Donna "Scuba diving."

Rose "That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business."

Doctor "I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

Donna "But what do they want with me?"

Doctor "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis." He picks up a coffee mug. "And that's you." A pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap." He shakes the mug and the pencil, then drops the pencil into the mug.

Rose "You were pulled inside the Tardis."

Donna "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

Doctor "Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

Lance "I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" The Doctor gets a computer screen to work. It shows a plan of the building.

Doctor "They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor."

Rose runs over to the lift with everyone following her "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

Lance "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

Doctor "No, We're showing you this building's got a secret floor. Rose after you"

Donna "It needs a key."

Rose "I don't." She sonics the LB button.

Doctor "Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later.

Donna "No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight."

Rose "Going down."

Donna "Lance?"

Lance "Maybe I should go to the police."

Donna "Inside." Lance gets in the lift.

The lower basement is lit in eerie green.

Donna "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"  
Both Rose and the Doctor look at each other and say "Let's find out."

Donna "Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?"

Doctor "The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport."

Rose "Fantastic!" Those weird two wheel electric stand up jobs. Donna can't help laughing. They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. The Doctor turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder.

Rose You two wait here. Don't do anything. Me and the Doctor will be back"

Doctor "Ladies first"

Donna "You'd better come back." Rose starts up the ladder and the Doctor follows.

Doctor "I couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

Lance "Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?"

Donna "Oh, I thought July." The Doctor and Rose climb up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. Rose opens it and climbs out followed by her husband onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier. They climb back down to Lance and Donna.

Doctor "Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

Donna "What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?"

Rose "Oh, I know. Unheard of right."

They find a Laboratory with lots of bubbling tubes.

Doctor "Oo, look at this. Stunning!"

Rose "This is like Christmas, Doctor have you been looking at my Christmas list again?"

Donna "Oi! What does it do?" Finally getting the couples attraction.

Doctor "Particle extrusion. Hold on. Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

Lance "Your people? Who are they? What company do you two represent?"

Doctor "Oh, me and my wife are freelancers."

Donna "Oi! Quit rubbing it in."

Doctor "Sorry. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form."

Donna "And that's what's inside me?" The Doctor turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna.

Donna "Oh, my God!"

Rose "That's Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then. Ha!" The Doctor jumps backwards.

Doctor "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" Donna slaps him.

Rose "Hey! That's still my job."

Doctor rubbing his check "What did I do this time?"

Donna "Are you enjoying this? Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

Doctor "Yes."

Donna "Doctor, Wolf, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

Doctor "Because they were deadly."

Donna "Oh, my God."

Rose "We'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, We'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else."

EMPRESS Voice "Oh, she is long since lost." The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Doctor, Rose and Donna.)

Rose "Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

EMPRESS Voice "Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!"

Doctor "Really? Seriously? What for?"

Donna "Dinosaurs." Rose starts laughing.

Doctor "What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

Donna "That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help."

Rose containing more laughter "That's not helping."

EMPRESS Voice "Such a sweet couple."

Doctor "Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

EMPRESS Voice "High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

Rose "I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, then let's have a look at you!"

EMPRESS Voice "Who are you with such command?"

Rose "I'm the Bad Wolf and my husband is the Doctor."

EMPRESS Voice "Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart." The Empress transports herself in.

Doctor "Racnoss?"

Rose "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

EMPRESS "Empress of the Racnoss." Lance climbs the ladder, then runs.

Doctor "If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?"

EMPRESS "Such sharp minds."

Doctor "That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

Rose "I remember you gave me that book on dead species"

EMPRESS "Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?"

Donna "They eat people?"

Rose "HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?"

Donna "He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." Rose points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes. "Oh, my God!"

EMPRESS "Mmm. My Christmas dinner."

Doctor "You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out." Lance is on a balcony above the Empress. He makes the shush gesture with the axe in his hands.

EMPRESS "Except for me."

Donna trying to distract the Empress "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

EMPRESS "The bride is so feisty." Lance is sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe.

Donna "Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Lance starts to swing the axe. The Empress turns and hisses at him. Lance laughs, and the Empress joins in.

Lance "That was a good one. Your face."

EMPRESS "Lance is funny."

Donna "What?"

Rose "I'm sorry Donna."

Donna "Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

Lance "God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

Donna "I don't understand."

Rose "How did you meet him?"

Donna "In the office."

Doctor "He made you coffee."

Donna "What?"

Lance "Every day, I made you coffee."

Rose "You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months."

Donna "He was poisoning me."

Doctor "It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources."

Lance "This time, it's personnel."

Donna "But, we were getting married."

Lance "Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

Rose "Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?"

Donna "But I love you."

Lance "That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor and Wolf?"

EMPRESS: Who are these two our little physician and wolf?

Lance "She said Martians."

Doctor "Oh, Me and my wife are sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

Lance "I think he wants us to talk."

EMPRESS "I think so, too."

Lance "Well, tough! All we need is Donna."

EMPRESS "Kill this chattering little doctor man and the wolf woman."

Donna "Don't you hurt them!"

Rose "No, no, Donna. It's all right."

Donna "No, I won't let them."

EMPRESS "At arms!" The robots point their guns at the Doctor and Rose.

Doctor "Ah, now. Except."

EMPRESS "Take aim!"

Doctor "Well, I just want to point out the obvious."

EMPRESS "They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots."

Doctor "Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her."

Rose "Fantastic!" The Doctor turns the knob on the Huon container.

EMPRESS "Fire!" The Tardis builds itself like smoke around Donna, Rose and the Doctor.

Doctor "Off we go." He and Rose jump around the console pushing buttons, pulling levers and the Rotor starts.

EMPRESS "My key! My key!" The Tardis dematerializes.

On board the Tardis the Doctor, Rose and Donna travel to the past.

Doctor "Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before."

Rose "We've arrived. Want to see?"

Donna "I suppose."

Doctor "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." Rose is already at the door and opens it to look out.

Rose "Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

Donna "All I want to see is my bed."

Doctor "Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." Lumps of rock floating around a dust covered sun.

Rose "We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

Donna "Where's the Earth?"

Doctor "All around us in the dust."

Donna "Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny."

Rose "No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

Donna "So I came out of all this?"

Doctor "Isn't that brilliant?"

Rose "I think it's Fantastic!" A large rock drifts past.

Donna "I think that's the Isle of Wight."

Doctor "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get"

Donna "The Earth."

Rose "But, Donna, the question is, what was that first rock?" A seven pointed star spaceship comes out of the dust cloud.

Donna "Look."

Doctor "The Racnoss. Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

Donna "Exactly what you said." The rocks and dust are attracted to the spaceship.

Rose "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth. They became the center of the Earth. The first rock." Bang!

Donna "What was that?"

Both the Doctor and Rose reply at the same time "Trouble." The Tardis is throwing them about.

Donna "What the hell's it doing?"

Doctor "Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!"

Donna "Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

Rose "Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" The surfboard device from Boom Town.

Doctor "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" The Doctor is playing with the extrapolator device while Rose dances around the console flying the Tardis. Lance is ensnared in web when the Tardis appears.

Doctor "Now!" Rose pulls a lever and the Tardis dematerializes.

Outside in one of the Lower basement corridors. They exit the Tardis

Doctor "We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!"

Donna "But what do we do?"

Doctor "I don't know. I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history." The Doctor uses a stethoscope on the Torchwood door.

Donna "But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?"

Rose " There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but our people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck." A robot grabs Donna from behind.

Doctor "They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet." Both realises that she is gone. "Oh!" He sonics the door open to reveal a robot pointing a gun at them.

In the Drilling site Donna is ensnared in the web, next to Lance, directly over the hole. "I hate you."

Lance "Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."

EMPRESS "My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?"

Both Donna and Lance answer "Yes!"

EMPRESS "You're supposed to say, I do."

Lance "Huh. No chance."

EMPRESS "Say it!"

Lance looks at Donna "I do."

Donna looks at Lance "I do."

EMPRESS "I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one." Donna and Lance glow. "And release!" The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole so kindly dug by Torchwood. "The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages."

Donna "Who will? What's down there?"

Lance "How thick are you?"

EMPRESS "My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me." The spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole. "My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

Lance "Use her, not me! Use her!"

EMPRESS "Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve." The web releases Lance, and he falls into the hole.

Donna "Lance!" The spaceship comes down over the city of London, shining like a star.

EMPRESS "Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." Energy lances out from the spaceship's lower four arms, wreaking havoc in the streets. People scream as one beam cuts through the road. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them." Two robots walk up the steps. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man and wolf girl." The Doctor and Rose remove the robot masks and robes.

Doctor "Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" He points his sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web starts to give way.

Donna "I'm going to fall!"

Doctor "You're going to swing! I've got you!" Screaming, Donna swings across the hole, past the Empress and stops underneath the landing where the Doctor and Rose are standing. The strand of web was just six feet too long. She drops to the ground with a clang. "Oh. Sorry."

Donna "Thanks for nothing."

EMPRESS "The doctor man amuses me."

Rose "Me too. Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now." Donna notices the expression on Roses face went from happy to angry. Donna thought that this girl can't be more that 21 but right now Rose looked as if she has lived for centuries.

EMPRESS: The Wolf is so funny.

Doctor "What's your answer?"

EMPRESS "Oh I'm afraid I have to decline."

Rose "What happens next is your own doing."

EMPRESS "I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And"

Rose "Relax." The robots slump.

Donna "What did you do?"

Doctor "Guess what we've got, Donna?" They pull out a robot remote control. "Pockets."

Donna "How did that fit in there?"

Rose "They're bigger on the inside of course."

EMPRESS "Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh."

Doctor "Oh, but we're not from Mars."

EMPRESS "Then where?"

Rose "Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

EMPRESS "They murdered the Racnoss!"

Rose "I warned you. You did this." She takes some Christmas tree decorations from another pocket.

EMPRESS "No! No! Don't! No!" Rose throws the baubles into the air then uses the remote the Doctor hands her to direct them. She uses some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in, whilst the rest surround the Empress. Fires break out, and manhole covers burst under the pressure. Water comes flooding into the lair and down the hole. Alien screams come upwards. "No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!"

Donna "Doctor! Bad Wolf! You can stop now!"

EMPRESS "My children!"

Doctor "Come on. Time I got you out." Soaked to the skin, the Doctor, Rose and Donna head up the stairs.

The Empress is beamed up. "Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!"

Donna "But what about the Empress?"

Doctor "She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!" An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship.

COMMANDER "Orders from Mister Saxon. Fire at will!"

SOLDIER "Fire!" Missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces then explodes over Canary Wharf.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna stand on gate 8.

Donna "Just there's one problem."

Doctor "What is that?"

Donna "We've drained the Thames."

Rose "Fantastic"

Outside the Nobles' home the Tardis is parked across the road.

Doctor "There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

Donna "More than I've done." He gives her a quick sonic scan.

Doctor "No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

Donna "Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

Rose "We couldn't save him."

Donna "He deserved it. No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

Doctor "Best Christmas present they could have." Sylvia and Geoff hug each other.

Rose "Marry Christmas"

Both the Doctor and Rose "Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas." Laughing.

Donna "Yes, I do."

Rose "Even if it snows?" Rose makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower.

Donna "I can't believe you did that!"

Doctor "Oh, basic atmospheric excitation."

Donna "Merry Christmas."

Doctor "And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?"

Donna "Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."

Doctor "Well, you could always"

Donna "What?"

Rose "Come with us"

Donna "No."

The Doctor and Rose look disappointed "Okay."

Donna "I can't."

Doctor "No, that's fine."

Donna "No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your life like that?"

Rose "Not all the time."

Donna "I think you do. And I couldn't."

Doctor "But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

Donna "And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and both of you just stood there like, I don't know, strangers. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death."

Rose "Right."

Donna "Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

Doctor looks at Rose who tells him _No_ in his mind. "We don't do that sort of thing."

Donna "You'll did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

Doctor "Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don't say we're Martians. We just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. We'll see you in a minute. The Doctor and Rose go into the Tardis, and the engines start up.)

Donna "Doctor! Wolf!"

The Doctor opens the door "Blimey, you can shout."

Donna "Am I ever going to see you again?"

Doctor "If I'm lucky."

Donna "Just promise me one thing. Find someone."

Doctor "We don't need anyone."

Donna "Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop the two of you."

Doctor "Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent."

Donna "I think I will, yeah. Doctor?"

Doctor "Oh, what is it now?"

Donna "Your wife, her mother. What was her name?

Doctor "Her name was Jackie." The Tardis starts to dematerialize, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing.

Rose is hanging by the door to the Control room "Hey, Doctor want to join me in our bed for some fun."

Doctor "I'm right behind you." He follows her out.


	8. Smith, Smith and Jones

**Smith, Smith and Jones**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. Here we go series three with Rose Tyler. I ****had an idea for the next chapter with our Tardis crew running into the crew of Voyager (Star Trek Voyager). Voyager and Tardis next.**

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I see it playing out in my head. Enjoy. **

Jack Harkness is sitting at his desk in the Torchwood in Cardiff, England. He has been too busy rebuilding Torchwood in the Doctors honor to look over the list of the dead from Canary Wharf, until now. He's looking over the list when he comes to a name that he recognizes ROSE TYLER at this Jack losses it and tosses everything off his desk then he runs out thinking he needs a drink and later to start trying to find the Doctor and ask him about it but after he drowned his sorrows.

After a long night of playing with her husband Rose fell asleep. She was dreaming but it was not a good dream she was in the middle of a war a war she doesn't remember fighting she not in control of her actions she is just a passenger in this nightmare. She can hear herself screaming "NO MORE" at which point she wakes up screaming those words. Her husband looks over at her from across the bed.

He asks "You ok, what was that about?"

Rose "Just a very bloody nightmare, I think of some kind of war"

Doctor "You said No More in your sleep"

Rose "I think I may be dreaming about the time war"

Doctor "From what I see in your head you are reliving my memories from the war, which I can't understand why you would want to go to that part of my mind where I locked those memories away"

Rose "I haven't went into that part of your mind I don't want to see that too much death, my dream felt more like one of my own memories and not one from you there was a difference from when you share memories with me."

Doctor "Well, what would you like to do today?"

Rose "Chips and a new adventure. You know it's a good thing that as a time lady I only need four hours of sleep every fourteen days"

Doctor "Get dressed I think I found us an adventure before bed last night"

Rose "Don't forget the Chips." The Doctor left the bedroom to go to the control room and let his wife change. Rose goes to her side of their closet to get her usual blue jeans and blue leather jacket but instead she found a pair of black jeans that hug her hips. There was a dark pink shirt and an ankle length dark black leather jacket that looked a little worn that looked like the Doctors from his ninth self. She put on the outfit the Tardis had laying out for her and looking in the mirror she could swear a blonde female version of the ninth Doctor was looking back at her. She heads on to the control room and sees her husband working on the console she sneaks up to him and says "Remind you of anyone"

The Doctor turns around and looks wide eyed and says "You are defiantly a better looking version of my previse self. Ready for that adventure. "

Rose "Yes"

Doctor "Well that A-lone-y"

A young black woman, Martha, is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio. The Doctor and Rose walk up to Martha.

Doctor "Like so." He takes off his tie.)

Rose "Here hold on to this for me." She takes off her watch from her left hand and hands it to Martha "I'll want that back"

Doctor "See?" And then they walk away again. Martha arrives at the Royal Hope Hospital, and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her.

Martha "Oi! Watch, it mate." The figure turns to stare at Martha, then walks on. Inside, at her locker, Martha puts on a white coat, then gets an electric shock from the door.

Stoker leads his students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out. In reality, they would never have been allowed in the hospital without taking off their helmets. In the Orthopedic ward Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed. To reveal the Doctor lying in the bed, Rose in a chair next to the bed with her feet propped up on to the bed her husband is lying in she has a book that looks very thick and on the cover the title reads _Complete history of the Time War._

Stoker "Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

Doctor "Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah."

Stoker "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha "That wasn't very clever you two, running around outside, was it?" She looks from the Doctor to Rose.

Doctor "Sorry?" He and Rose look a little surprised.

Martha "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off. And you took off you watch and gave it to me saying you will want it back." She takes Roses watch out and shows it to her.

Doctor "Really? What did I do that for?"

Rose "I still have my watch. See!" Rose holds up he left hand and shows Martha a watch that looks Identical.

Martha "I don't know, you just did."

Doctor "Not us. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

Rose "And I was here in this chair next to my husband."

Martha "Well, that's weird, cause they looked like you. Have you got a brother and sister?

Rose "No, not any more. Just us."

Stoker waiting "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha "Sorry. Right." She listens to the Doctor's chest, and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor and Rose, both wink at her.

Stoker "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

Martha "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

Stoker "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip.

Martha "That happened to me this morning."

Morgenstern "I had the same thing on the door handle."

Swales "And me, on the lift."

Stoker "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

Both the Doctor and Rose answer "Benjamin Franklin."

Stoker "Correct."

Doctor "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."

Rose "You will need to take me to meet him one day."

Stoker "Quite."

Doctor "And then I got electrocuted."

Stoker "Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have." Martha and the Doctor exchange grins as she moves away.

Later on in theOrthopedic ward.

Martha "All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." The Doctor draws the curtain around his bed as Martha and Swales go to the window. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on." Martha reaches to open the window.

Swales "Don't! We'll lose all the air."

Martha "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain. He and Rose have moved tward the window, Rose is seen putting her big thick book into her leather jacket.

Doctor "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

Martha "Martha."

Rose "And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

Swales "We can't be."

Doctor "Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or"

Martha "By the patients' lounge, yeah."

Doctor "Fancy going out?"

Rose "Lets go"

Martha "Okay."

Doctor "We might die."

Rose "Fantastic!"

Martha "We might not."

Doctor "Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up."

Outside on the Patients' lounge balcony they open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath.

Martha "We've got air. How does that work?"

Rose "Just be glad it does."

Martha "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really-"

Doctor "You okay?"

Martha "Yeah."

Rose "Are you sure?"

Martha "Yeah."

Doctor "Want to go back in?"

Martha "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

Doctor "Do you think?"

Martha "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

Rose "Standing in the Earthlight." She starts to play with the display on her manipulator.

Martha "What do you think happened?"

Doctor "What do you think?"

Martha "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

Doctor "I'm sorry."

Martha "Yeah."

Rose "We were there, in the battle."

Martha "I promise you, Mister and Miss Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

Doctor "It's not Smith. That's not our real name."

Martha "Who are you, then?"

Doctor "I'm the Doctor."

Rose "I'm Bad Wolf. Wolf for short."

Martha answering the Doctor "Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"  
Rose "No, its just the Doctor."

Doctor "Hey that's my line"

Martha to Rose "What, people call you the Bad wolf?" To the Doctor "And you, people just call you the Doctor?"

Both the Doctor and Rose together "Yeah."

Martha to the Doctor "Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

Doctor "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of "

Rose shows her husband her something on her manipulator, he puts on his gasses "Forcefield keeping the air in."

Martha "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

Doctor "How many people in this hospital?"

Martha "I don't know. A thousand?"

Doctor "One thousand people Suffocating."

Martha "Why would anyone do that?"  
Rose seeing something out in the distance "Doctor, Head's up!" She turns to Martha "Ask them yourself." Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out.

Martha "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

Doctor "Judoon."

Rose "Fantastic!" The Doctor and Martha watch it all from above.

Doctor "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." Rose rolls her eyes remembering the last time she was in the hospital on New Earth.

Martha "Never mind that. What are Judoon?"

Doctor "They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

Rose "I remember reading about them in a book you gave me"

Martha "And they brought us to the moon?"

Rose "Neutral territory."

Doctor "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

Martha "What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

Doctor "No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for us."  
Martha "Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

Rose "Yep" she pops the p

Doctor "Come on then."

In the Admin office the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on a computer while Rose does the same with another.

Martha "They've reached third floor. What are those things?

Both the Doctor and Rose look at her and answer "Sonic screwdriver."

Martha "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

Doctor "No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver."

Rose "And it's sonic. Look."

Martha "What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

Doctor "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon." Rose laughs. "Because we was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering.

Rose "We went for Chips"

Doctor "I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but Ro-Wolf noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. We thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

Martha "But what were they looking for?"

Doctor "Something that looks human, but isn't."

Martha "Like you two, apparently."

Rose "Yep, like us. But definitely not us."

Martha "Haven't they got a photo?"

Doctor "Well, might be a shape-changer."

Rose "If I could just get this thing to do a species scan it can lock on to all non-human DNA but I can't get it to work." She holds up her manipulator and then starts to play with it again.

Martha "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

Doctor "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

Martha "All of us?"

Rose "Oh yes. If we can find this thing first."

Doctor "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor is beating the computer now.

Martha "What are we looking for?"

Doctor "I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

Martha "Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." She walks out leaving the two to their work. A few moments later Martha comes running back into the room where the Doctor and Rose are.

Doctor "I've restored the back-up."

Martha "I found her."

Rose angry "You did what?" The motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door.

Doctor "Run!" They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man.

Our trio comes to Radiology. They run in and the Doctor sonics the door lock. Then they get behind the radiation screen.

Doctor "When I say now, press the button. Wolf with me"

Martha "But I don't know which one."

Doctor "Then find out!" The Doctor and Rose start messing with the x-ray machine using their sonics while Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at it.

Doctor "Now!" The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off.

Martha "What did you two do?"

Doctor "Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

Martha "But isn't that going to kill both of you as well?"

Doctor "Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. We've absorbed it all." The Doctor and Rose start dancing around shaking like lunatics.

Rose "All we need to do is expel it. If we concentrate we can shake the radiation out of our bodies and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it.

Doctor "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor and Rose throws their left shoes into the bin.

Rose "Done."

Martha "You're completely mad. The pair of you."

Doctor "You're right. I look daft with one shoe." So he gets rid of the other one and Rose does the same.

Rose "I'm not Mad, But for my husband that's debatable."

Doctor "Barefoot on the moon."

Rose "Fantastic!"

Martha "So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?"

Doctor "It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

Martha "Like your wife."

Rose "Hey"

Martha "But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." The Doctor and Rose had left their screwdrivers in the x-ray machine. They are totally fried.

The Doctor and Rose pick up their sonics and look sad at the same time they cry "My sonic screwdriver."

Martha "She was one of the patients, but-"

Martha was cut off by more cries from the Doctor "Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver."

Martha "She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

Doctor "I loved my sonic screwdriver."

Rose "What about me"

Doctor "I love you more, Sweetheart." He gives her a long kiss on the lips.

Martha "Doctor?"

Doctor "Sorry." He and Rose throw the screwdrivers away. "You called me Doctor."

Martha "Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

Doctor "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

Rose "If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

Outside of Pathology the Doctor, Rose and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor.

Doctor "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

Rose "Fantastic!"

Martha "What is it with you and that word?"

Rose "I don't know what your talking about?"

Doctor "Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on." They start to move down the hallway.

Martha "I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced either of you are aliens." They walk into a Judoon and Rose gets scanned.

JUDOON "Non-human."

Martha "Oh my God, you really are."

Doctor "And again." Our trio run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The chase is on. The Doctor, Rose and Martha run up the stairs. People are starting to slump to the floor. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." Swales is giving oxygen to a patient.

Martha "How much oxygen is there?"

Swales "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

Doctor "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

Martha "I'm running on adrenaline."

Rose is waving "Welcome to my world."

Martha "What about the Judoon?"

Doctor "Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

Martha "It's this way."

In Stoker's office our trio look around.

Martha "She's gone. She was here." Stoker's body is very white.

Doctor "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

Martha "What's she doing on Earth?"

Rose "Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

Martha "Wait a minute." Martha closes Stoker's eyes and then they leave.

Out in a Corridor the Doctor is deep in thought "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He sees the sign to the MRI. "Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost." Crash, screams. They hear.

JUDOON "Find the non-human. Execute."

Doctor "Martha, Wolf stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." The Doctor then runs away.

Martha "But how do we do that"

Rose "I'm not human" She kisses Martha

Martha "Oh"

In the MRI room there are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters. The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working.

Doctor "Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

Florence "Hold him." The Slab comes out from behind the door and grabs the Doctor's arms.

Back in the Corridor the Judoon come across Rose and Martha.

JUDOON "Find the non-human. Execute." They come to Martha first.

Martha "Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." The Judoon scans Martha.

JUDOON "Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?"

In the MRI room the MRI is making a loud noise.

Doctor "Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?"

Florence "You wouldn't understand."

Doctor "But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

Florence "The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla."

Doctor "Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

Florence "It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room."

Doctor "But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

Florence "Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

Doctor "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?"

Florence "With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

Doctor "No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

Florence "Quite so."

Doctor "No!"

Florence "Oh, yes."

Doctor "You're joshing me."

Florence "I am not."

Doctor "I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

Florence "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

Doctor "So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

Florence "Yes. But I'm hidden." She shows him the mark on her hand.

Doctor "Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

Florence "They're doing what?"

Doctor "Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?"

Florence "Then I must assimilate again."

Doctor "What does that mean?"

Florence "I must appear to be human."

Doctor "Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake."

Florence "Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." She pulls out her straw and moves closer to the Doctor.

Doctor "Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

Florence "You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw.

Doctor "What are you doing?"

Florence "I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She sticks her straw into his vein, and sucks.

Out in the Corridor Martha and Rose get a cross on their hands.

JUDOON "Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." He gives Martha and Rose a booklet written in alien. "You will need this."

Martha looks ant Rose and then the Judoon :What's that for?"

JUDOON "Compensation." They leave

Martha turns to Rose and asks "How did you appear human this time"

Rose replies "The kiss." She turns and starts to head to the MRI room Martha follows.

In the MRI room Florence is sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag.

Florence "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

JUDOON "Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased." Martha and Rose run in.

Martha "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him. I'm so sorry Wolf"

JUDOON "Stop. Case closed."

Martha "But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

JUDOON "Judoon have no authority over human crime."

Rose "But she's not human."

Florence "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued."

Martha "But she's not! She assimi. Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Rose grabs and points a Judoon scanner at Florence.

Florence "Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like."

JUDOON taking the scanner back from Rose "Non-human."

Florence "But, what?"

JUDOON "Confirm analysis."

Florence "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

Martha "He gave his life so they'd find you." She does not notice that Rose is not upset; Rose can tell that her husband is not actually dead.

JUDOON "Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

Florence "Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." The Judoon fries the Slab.

JUDOON "Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." Florence dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes on. The four Judoon all fire and incinerate Florence.  
JUDOON: Case closed.

Rose "But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." The Judoon scans the MRI machine.

JUDOON "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

Martha "Well, do something! Stop it!"

JUDOON "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships. Rose goes to the scanner controls then realises she doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more.

Martha starts CPR on the Doctor.

Martha "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. "Martha starts to gasp for breath. She takes a last deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses. Energy is playing all over the hospital.

Rose "Took you long enough"

Doctor "Ah, Sorry." He pulls apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Martha down the corridor. The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero. He carries Martha to the window Rose is starning next to him."Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." It starts to rain.

Rose "It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.

Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Morgenstern is giving his version to a policeman. The Doctor and Rose sneak back to the hears the sound of the Tardis dematerializing.

Outside the Market Tavern Francine, Leo and Tish go after Annalise and Clive. Then Martha sees the Doctor and Rose standing on the corner. They back away and she follows. The Doctor and Rose stand next to the Tardis.

Martha "I went to the moon today."

Doctor "A bit more peaceful than down here."

Martha "You never even told me who you are."

Doctor "The Doctor and the Bad Wolf."

Martha "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

Doctor "I'm a Time Lord."

Martha "Right! Not pompous at all, then. How about you Wolf."

Rose "I'm a Time Lady which is a female Time Lord."

Doctor "We just thought since you saved my life and We've got brand new sonic screwdrivers which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." He and Rose hold up their ne sonics.

Martha "What, into space?"

Doctor "Well."

Martha "But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."

Rose "If it helps, we can travel in time as well."

Martha "Get out of here."

Doctor "We can."

Martha "Come on now, that's going too far."

Doctor "We'll prove it, Wolf." The Doctor and Rose go into the Tardis and it dematerializes. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerializes again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand. Rose holds her hand out.

Rose "I would like my watch back now." Martha gives it back to Rose.

Doctor "Told you."

Martha "No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

Doctor "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden."

Rose "Except for cheap tricks."

Martha "And that's your spaceship?"

Doctor "It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Martha "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

Rose "Take a look." She opens the door. And Martha goes in

Martha "No, no, no." Se exits after seeing the inside. "But it's just a box. But it's huge." She goes back in the Doctor and Rose follow. "How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

Rose "Is it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor shuts the door.

Doctor "Right then, let's get going."

Martha "But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

Doctor "Just us." He and Rose hope around the Console pushing buttons, pulling levers and among other things that Martha does not understand. "Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

Martha "No."

Doctor "Off we go." The Tardis Rotor starts moving and the ship dematerializes with a big jolt. The Doctor and Rose are holding onto the console for dear life as Martha holds on to the jump seat.

Martha "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

Rose "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

Martha "It's my pleasure, Miss Smith."


	9. Voyager and The Tardis

**Voyager and the Tardis**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. Here we go series three with Rose Tyler. ****Gridlock next. **

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who or Star trek just a Fans story of how I see it playing out in my head. Enjoy. **

At the Globe Theatre Martha is saying goodbye to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare "And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

Martha "I don't get it."

Shakespeare "Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

Martha "Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard."

Shakespeare "That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Now come here." Shakespeare puts his arm around Martha's waist and pulls her towards him.

Martha protesting "I've only just met you."

Shakespeare "The Doctors married. Why not entertain a man who will kiss you?

Martha "I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." The Doctor and Rose enter, the Doctor wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying an animal skull.

Rose to the Doctor "Shakespeare reminds me of Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. Don't you still owe him a chicken."

Doctor "Don't remind me" turns to the two love birds "Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

Shakespeare "Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

Doctor "I should be on ten percent. How's your head?"

Shakespeare rubbing his neck "Still aching."

Doctor "Here, I got you this." He takes off the ruff and puts it on Shakespeare. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

Martha "What about the play?"

Rose "Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare "My lost masterpiece."

Martha "You could write it up again."

Doctor "Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare 'Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

Martha "Hamnet?"

Doctor "Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and we've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

Shakespeare "You mean travel on through time and space."

Rose "You what?"

Shakespeare "You two are from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

Doctor "That's incredible. You are incredible."

Rose "You truly are one of a kind, Will. Do something for me will ya have a Fantastic life.

Shakespeare to Rose "I promise you I will." He turns to the Doctor "We're alike in many ways, Doctor." And finally takes Martha's hands in his "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." Burbage and Kempe enter from the street.

Burbage "Will!"

Kempe "Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!"

Burbage "We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

Martha "Who?"

Burbage "Her Majesty. She's here." Fanfare and the elderly Elizabeth enters with two pikemen.

Doctor "Queen Elizabeth the First!"

Elizabeth "Doctor? Wolf?"

Both the Doctor and Rose look at each other and then at the queen they question together "What?"

Elizabeth "My sworn enemys."

Doctor "What?"

Rose "Fantastic another one."

Elizabeth "Off with their head!"

Rose "Fantastic!" She grabs the Doctors hand.

Martha "Never mind that, just run! See you, Will, and thanks."

Elizabeth "Stop that pernicious Doctor and his Wolf." Shakespeare laughs as the pikemen chase the Doctor, Rose and Martha out and into the streets of Southwark.

Our trio is running down the Southwark toward the Tardis.

Pikeman "Stop in the name of the Queen!"

Martha "What have you two done to upset her?"

Doctor "How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." They get to the Tardis and he lets Martha and Rose in.

Rose "That's something to look forward to. Ooo!" The Doctor gets inside and shuts the door as an arrow thuds into it, just like in Silver Nemesis. The Doctor goes to the Console.

Doctor "Maybe we should drift in the vortex for a bit."

Rose "Ok, Martha lets go to the kitchen and grab a cupa tea the Doctor will join us shortly." They exit the control room and leave the Doctor to his work.

Once Rose and Martha enter the kitchen, Martha sits down at the Small table which can only seat four while Rose puts on a kettle of water for tea before joining her at the table

Martha "How can you put up with all this running, I got nearly winded"

Rose "I not human anymore, I have a different physiology now."

Martha "What do you mean you used to be human?"

Rose "Long story, for another day. But I don't see how I ever survived with only one heart." At that moment the Tardis Jerked and stopped Moving Rose and Martha run back to the control room where the Doctor is. "We've landed I thought you said that we would just drift in the vortex for a few days"

Doctor "Well, the Old girl had different plans. Let's go outside and see where we are."

It is an ordinary day in engineering and after the last attack from the Borg, Torres and her team are making repairs so the ship can get back underway she is working over by the warp core when she starts to hear a strange wheezing noise she looks up and about ten feet away a bright light appears and as the light dulls each time the object becomes more solid. She calls on the com. "Security to engineering" she goes over and grabs a hand phaser and a tricorder. Then the noise and light stop and the object is solid she starts to scan it. All the scan reveals is that a blue wooden box is sitting in front of her. Mr. Tuvok and his security team enter as well as the captain.

The Doctor and Rose grab their coats and put them on then all three go to the door, Martha is the first to exit then the doctor and Rose who closes the door behind her as she turns around she puts up hers hands as Martha and the Doctor have already done. Looking around she says "Looks like twenty-fourth century teck."

Doctor "I would say Federation by the looks of things, I ran into them before in my fourth incarnation I ended up in bed with a captain Kirk"

Janeway cuts in on the conversation "Captain Katherine Janeway Federation starship Voyager"

Doctor "I'm the Doctor this is my wife the Bad Wolf, and this is our friend Martha. Can we put our hands down now mine are about to fall asleep."

Janeway "Lower your weapons. Doctor how did you get on my ship"

Doctor points to the Tardis "This is my ship its called the Tardis"

Tuvok scaning them he points to Martha "She's human, but the other two are species unknown."

Rose "Well then this is first contact then." Enthusiastically "Fantastic!"

Janeway "Well Doctor, Mrs. Wolf, and Martha if you would follow me to sick bay it is our policy to check our guests to make sure you aren't carrying any pathogens harmful to the crew.

Doctor "Lead the way, Alons-y." They exit.

Torres yells after them "What about you ship."

Rose looks back before she despairs down the hall with the others "Oh, the Old girl is fine where she is." With that they are gone.

They have arrived at Sick Bay and Voyagers bolding Holo Doctor is looking over Marthat to start.

Janeway "Judging by your brown pinstripe suit and overcoat, Doctor I would say the three of you are from twentieth or twenty-first century Earth.

Rose "That's where we picked up Martha and besides those are the best centuries that Earth as to offer."

Voyagers Doctor "She's human and very healthy" he moves on to Rose next "Huh, two hearts, superior brain capacity, lower body temperature and respiratory bypass system. A new species, I'll have to write a paper on your binary vascular system."

Janeway pulling the Doctor out of his train of thought "Anyway, Mrs. Wolf is it what species are you and what planet are you two from?"

Rose "I'm a Time Lady, the Doctor is a Time Lord and we are from the planet Galifrey."

The Holo Doctor moves to scan the Doctor to Janeway "It looks like all three have cromitone radiation on them so they must be time travelers, but our two new alien friends DNA seem to be partly made out of it"

Doctor "Yeah, our species evolved this way being exposed to the raw energy of the time vortex. What did you say your name was again Doctor Who?"

Holo Doctor "Very funny I'm the butt end of another joke." Everyone in the room is laughing but him.

Doctor "Hey, I enjoy people asking me those two words, however this is the first time I get to ask that question"

Martha "So why are we here, Doctor."

Doctor "Don't look at me in this case I was not the pilot."

Rose "Here we go always blaming the Old girl."

Holo Doctor still scanning the Doctor "Sorry to interrupt but Wolf and Doctor I need you to confirm your ages for me." He turns to the Doctor and asks you are about twenty-eight right"

Doctor laughing along with Rose "I'm nine hundred and three"

Holo Doctor "And you Wolf are about nineteen, yes"

Rose looks at him "Don't you know it's rude to ask a Lady her age. And for the record I'm thirty." Martha's jaw drops when Rose admits he age.

Doctor "We don't age my body appears to be in the late twenties and Wolf's appears to be late teens-"

Rose finishing the Doctors sentence "Who knows what our next bodies will look like." She gives a small gigle.

Just than Commander Chakotay comes over the intercom "Chakotay to Voyager"

Janeway answers "Janeway here, Report"

Apparently Voyager is in orbit around a planet so they could make repairs and resupply but the planet below seemed to have been lifeless till the away team came across a mining camp and it seems that these people were forced into mining by a powerful race dressed in armor. The Doctor and Rose asked the Captain to join the away team on the surface so she along with her three guests beam down to the surface near the camp.

On their short walk to the camp Janeway asks "So Doctor and Wolf how come we never crossed paths with other Time Lords and Ladies"

Doctor "Because Captain we are the last the only two left our race and planet are gone."

At this point a strapping young Lt. Paris come up takes Roses hand and gently kisses it.

Janeway "Paris what would your wife say."

Paris "Sorry, Captain but it is not every day that you get to meet the Greek Goddess Fortuna in the flesh." Martha looks at Rose with her mouth open in shock, she remembers back to history class's in collage and the picture of one goddess that did actually look like the blonde woman in front of her.

Martha "Wolf, that was you?"

Rose "Yeah, we were in ancient Rome and I got bored and somehow the locals got the idea that I was one of the Gods of Olympus, Fortuna actually and next thing there are statues of me all over the place and I made the history books." She said with a smile.

Doctor "We've gotten off topic, let's take a look at the locals here." He runs on head of everyone like a kid in a candy shop.

The Doctor and Rose were standing outside to the Tardis in Voyagers Main Engineering getting ready to leave. Janeway comes up "Leaving so soon."

Rose "Yeah don't like to linger too long." She walks back into the blue box.

Doctor "It was a pleasure to meet you, glad we sorted out the happenings on the planet below. But Wolf is right we have overstated our welcome."

Janeway "Doctor remember _You Are Not Alone_ you have your wife Bad Wolf and friend Martha."

The Doctor enters the Tardis and seconds later she dematerializes.

**I know it was short and I leave a lot to your imagination but they might talk about what happened down on the planet later on. I want to know what you think might have happened down on the planet and why no one seems to want to discuss it. Sorry I know that you hate this chapter as well as Bad Wolf chapter too, but more bits of information to fill the holes will fill in with some of the plot of series 4. **


	10. Gridlock

**Gridlock**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. Here we go series three with Rose Tyler. ****Daleks in Manhattan, and Evolution of the Daleks ****next. **

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I see it playing out in my head. Enjoy. **

Our trio is in the Tardis

Doctor "Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home."

Rose "Doctor, Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?"

Martha "No complaints from me."

Doctor "How about a different planet?" Noticing that Rose is still wearing the black leather and not her blue jacket. "Wolf I miss your blue jacket."

Martha "Can we go to yours?"

Rose "Right now black is more my style, my mood actualy."

Doctor "Ah, there's plenty of other places."

Martha "Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords and Ladies. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"  
Rose remembering the planet from the Doctor's memories that they have sharied "Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

Martha "Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

Doctor "I suppose it is."

Martha "Great big temples and cathedrals!"

Doctor "Yeah."

Martha "Lots of planets in the sky?"

Rose still lost in the memories of Galifrey "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

Martha "Can we go there?"

Doctor "Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind." He runs around the console and the Tardis lands and our trio exits the ship. "Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."  
Rose "Not again, last time I got possessed and there were angry cat people and it was Fantastic and all but better not happen again.

In Pharmacy Town out in the slums of the city the Tardis is blocking a narrow alleway. They walk out into rain.

Martha "Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling."

Doctor "Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" He pulls Rose with him, hand in hand.

In the Senate of the city A large Face in a tank thinks at his kneeling cat attendant.

BOE "They has arrived."

HAME "What should I do?"

BOE "I sent a message she will hopefully find me before it's too late."

Novice Hame gets up and checks something on a screen. It lights up green.

Bock in Pharmacy Town. A plywood ghetto.

Martha "Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon."

Doctor "Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look, shall we." The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to get a monitor working.

Sally on monitor "And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." A picture of a high-tec Manhattan and flying cars.

Rose "Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

Martha "You've brought me to the slums?"

Doctor "Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

Rose "But I like cocktails and glitter." She smiles her tong in teeth smile for a second before it disappears again. It came out for the first time since she lost her family.

Martha to the Doctor "You'd enjoy anything."

Doctor "That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better." The rain just stopped and the skies are clearing.

Martha "When you say last time, that you and Wolf yes?"

Doctor "Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

Martha not happy "You're taking me to the same planets that you both have been to together?"

Rose "What's wrong with that?"

Martha "Nothing." A man opens the front of his stall.

PHARMACIST 1 "Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." More hatches open. The next two are women.

PHARMACIST 2 "Customers. Customers! We've got customers!"

PHARMACIST 3 "We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

PHARMACIST 1 "Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

PHARMACIST 2 "Anger. Buy some Anger!"

PHARMACIST 3 "Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

PHARMACIST 1 "Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

Doctor "No, thanks."

Martha "Are they selling drugs?"

Rose "No, I think they're selling moods."

Martha "Same thing, isn't it?" More people start to enter the area, listless and dressed in rags.

PHARMACIST 3 "Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

PHARMACIST 1 "Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

PHARMACIST 3 "Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

Woman "I want to buy Forget."

PHARMACIST 3 "I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

Woman "It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

PHARMACIST 3 "Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits."

Doctor "Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"

Woman 'They drove off.'

Rose "Yeah, but they might drive back."

Woman "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

Doctor "But they can't have gone far. You could find them. No. No, no, don't." The woman sticks the Forget 43 tab to her neck.

Woman "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Rose "Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

Woman "Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." The young woman leaves.

Martha "So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." She looks a little disgusted. A man grabs Martha from behind, and a woman points a gun at the Doctor and Rose. The stalls all close their hatches.

Milo "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

Doctor "No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, we can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go."

Cheen "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." Milo drags Martha through a green door, and Cheen locks it behind them. They run along a passageway while the Doctor tries to get it open. A car that looks like a truncated tram is parked here.

Martha "The Doctor and Wolf are so going to kill you, and never mind them, I'm going to kill you myself! Let go of me!"

Milo "Give her some Sleep."

Martha "Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!" Cheen puts some kind of patch on Martha's neck.

Cheen "It's just Sleep Fourteen. No, baby, don't fight it."

Martha "I'm telling you, don't!" Martha falls asleep.

Cheen "That's it. Come on. That's it."

Milo "Get on board. Engaging anti-gravs. Hold on." Milo releases the handbrake and the car takes off.

The Doctor and Rose are running and yelling "Martha!"

Cheen "She's all right. She's breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. She looks rich. She must have got lost."

Milo "Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us. This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane."

COMPUTER: Access granted.

Milo "Oh, yes."

The Doctor and Rose go back to Pharmacy Town. The Doctor hammers on the closed hatch.

PHARMACIST 3 "Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy Happy?"

Doctor "Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?"

PHARMACIST 1 "They've taken her to the motorway."

PHARMACIST 3 "Looked like carjackers to me."

PHARMACIST 2 "I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

PHARMACIST 1 "Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

Rose "He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?"

PHARMACIST 3 "It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

Doctor "This motorway. How do we get there?'

PHARMACIST 3 "Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy. Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

Rose "Hell, No"

Doctor "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

PHARMACIST 3 "Why's that, then?"

Doctor "Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well. And we will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" They walk off.

Rose "The oncoming storm, love of my life"

In Milo's car

Milo "Now you just settle back. It's all going to be worth it." Martha wakes and takes the tab from her neck.

Cheen "Yeah. The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

Milo "The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so." Martha grabs and points Cheen's gun at them which was on a surface near her.

Martha "Take me back. Whoever you are, just take me back to my friend. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back."

Cheen "I'm sorry. That's not a real gun."

Martha "Yeah, well, you would say that."

Cheen "Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire."

Martha "No, nor me. Okay." Martha puts the gun down.

Cheen "What's your name?"

Martha "Martha. Martha Jones."

Cheen "Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

Martha "Seriously?" looking a little confused.

Cheen "I swear! Look. Honesty patch." She shows Martha the patch on her neck.

Martha "All the same, it's still kidnapping! Where are we, anyway?"

Milo "We're on the motorway."

Martha looks out the window "What's that, then? Fog?"

Cheen "That's the exhaust fumes."

Milo "We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because-"

Cheen "Well, because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

Martha sounding a bit sarcastic. "Right. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?"

Cheen "Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really."

Martha "Nope? You're idiots. You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" She pulls the Honesty patch from Cheen's neck. "Not anymore."

Milo "This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take awhile, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

Cheen "It's only ten miles."

Martha "How long is it going to take?"

Cheen "About six years."

Martha "What?"

Cheen "Be just in time for him to start school."

Martha "No, sorry, hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?"

On the Lay by, the Doctor unlocks a metal door, he and Rose step out onto a small balcony, coughing in the exhaust fumes. The stationary traffic is stacked in all directions, including up and down. The car nearest the balcony opens its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looks out. It has an Irish accent. Brannigan looks at the pair "Hey! You daft little street struts. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" The Doctor and Rose gets in and gasps for breath. "Did you ever see the like?" A dark haired woman puts an oxygen mask on the Doctor and then does the same with Rose.

Valerie "Here you go."

Brannigan "Just standing there, breathing it in." Brannigan removes the scarf and goggles. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

Valerie "Oh, you're making it up."

Brannigan "A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

Valerie "Oh, stop it. That's disgusting."

Brannigan "What, did you never pick your nose?" Rose is trying to hold back a laugh at this.

Valerie "Bran, we're moving."

Brannigan "Right. I'm there. I'm on it." With a cloud of white smoke from the exhaust pipe, all the cars move forward a short distance. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir, ma'am? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

The Doctor takes off his mask "Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife." He looks at Rose.

Brannigan "Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie. "

Rose "Nice to meet you I'm the Bad Wolf."

Valerie "Nice to meet you."

Brannigan "And that's the rest of the family behind you." The Doctor draws back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket.

Doctor "Ah, that's nice. Hello. How old are they?"

Rose bends down picks one up and pets him "Oh! How adorable."

Valerie "Just two months."

Brannigan "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

Both the Doctor and Rose look surprised. The Doctor asks "What, they were born in here?"

Valerie "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

Doctor "What, you've been driving for two months?"

Brannigan "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

Rose "What"

Doctor "I'm sorry?"

Brannigan "Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

Valerie "Feels like twelve years to me."

Rose "From my perspective we have been married what eleven years, Doctor."

Doctor "Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start? And Wolf we've been married two years from where I sit."

Brannigan "Battery Park. It's five miles back."

Rose "You travelled five miles in twelve years?. Remember I spent ten years in Paris without you so about eleven."

Brannigan "I think they're a bit slow."

Valerie "Where are the two of you from?"

Doctor "Never mind that. We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the Tardis." Turns to Rose "You're never going to let me live that down are you."

Rose "Never!"

Brannigan "You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're both passengers now, Sonny Jim."

Doctor "When's the next lay-by?"

Brannigan "Oh, six months?"

Milo's car is dropping down through the rows of cars.

Martha "How many cars are out there?"

Cheen "I don't think anyone knows. Here we go. Hungry?" She hands Martha some food.

Martha "Oh, thanks. But how far down is it to this fast lane?" She accepts the plate of food

Milo "Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

Martha sarcastically "Wow. That's, like, crazy." And then turns more seriously. "But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny."

Cheen "Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food."

Martha "Okay." She dumps her large dry biscuit that she was eating on the floor.

Milo "Oh, another gap. This is brilliant."

COMPUTER "Car sign in."

Milo "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much."

COMPUTER "Please drive safely."

In Brannigan's car the Doctor is hacking into the communications system. " I need to talk to the police."

COMPUTER "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

Doctor "But you're the police."

COMPUTER "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

Rose "Oh that's Fantastic!"

Doctor "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

Brannigan "Oh now, ain't you lordly?"

Rose "We've got to find our friend."

Valerie "You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

Doctor "What about the other cars?"

Brannigan "Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" The screen shows a picture of two older women and a number, 3-1-7-a-1 "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

Alice "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace."

Brannigan "Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

Alice "You know full well, we're not sisters. We're married."

Brannigan "Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a couple of hitchhikers here, one calls himself the Doctor.

Doctor "Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one." May puts down her knitting and picks up a large book.

May "Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

Rose "Where were we?"

Brannigan "Pharmacy Town."

Doctor "Pharmacy Town."

Rose "That was about twenty minutes ago."

May "Let's have a look."

Alice "Just my luck I married a car-spotter."

May "In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

Doctor "Anything more specific?"

May "All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?"

Rose "Yes, yes she was."

May "There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

Doctor "That's it! So how do we find them?"

May "Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

Doctor "Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

Brannigan "But not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class."

May "You could try the police."

Doctor "They put me on hold."

Alice "You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

Doctor "Thank you."

Rose "Thank you."

Milo's car is still heading downwards.

Milo "See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." A distant growling sound can be heard.

Martha "What's that? It's coming from underneath."

Cheen a little frightened "It's that noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true."

Martha getting scared now. "What stories?"

Milo "It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents."

Cheen "No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." There is a distant roar.

Milo "But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer."

Martha "Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?"

Cheen "No."

Martha "So what's that, then?"

Milo "Nah. Kid stuff." To the computer. "Car four six five diamond six, on descent."

Back on Brannigan's car

Doctor "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take us down."

Brannigan "Not a million years."

Rose "You've got three passengers."

Brannigan "I'm still not going."

Doctor "She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

Rose "Our fault we're in this together remember, Doctor, for better or for worse."

Valerie "That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

Doctor "Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there? And I still don't remember our wedding, we were both too drunk."

Valerie "We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed."

Doctor "So we keep on driving. Wait Wolf your manipulator."

Rose "No, I would need coordinates."

Brannigan "Yes, we do."

Rose "For how long?"

Brannigan "Till the journey's end my dear." The Doctor grabs the radio handset.

Doctor "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

Alice "Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now."

Doctor "And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

May "I'm not sure."

Doctor "Look at your notes. Any police?"

May "Not as such."

Rose "Or an ambulance?"

Doctor "Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

May "I can't keep a note of everything."

Doctor "What if there's no one out there?" Brannigan snatches the mike back.

Brannigan "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour."

Rose "Well, Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes."

Doctor "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

Brannigan "There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." Rose starts to giggle a little and takes out her psychic paper and reads the message on it.

Doctor not noticing Rose. "In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

Valerie scared "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Sally on the monitor "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

Brannigan "You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

Sally "This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

Choir singing "On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it some day for a crown." Everyone on the motorway joins in, including Martha, but excluding the Doctor and Rose.

Milo's car makes it to the fast lane

COMPUTER "Fast lane access. Please drive safely."

Milo "We made it. The fast lane." They head down and along the empty fast lane, level 50.

Back on Brannigan's car.

Doctor "If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own."

Rose "Someone's looking for me, so do that and I will find them." She shows him the psychic paper.

Brannigan "What do you think you're doing?"

Doctor "Finding my own way. I usually do. Wolf good luck." The Doctor gives a quick kiss to Rose then he sonics open a trapdoor in the floor of the car. Rose pushes a few buttons on her manipulator and vanishes into thin air Valerie and her husband are a little stunned.

COMPUTER "Capsule open." A car stops directly beneath them.

Doctor "Here we go." He throws his coat to Valerie. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

Valerie "But you can't jump."

Doctor "If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens."

Brannigan "This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you and your wife."

Doctor "Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then." The Doctor drops onto the roof of the car below.

Valerie "He's completely insane!"

Brannigan "That, and a bit magnificent!"

On Whitey's car the Doctor sonics open the roof hatch and drops in on a man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit.

COMPUTER "Capsule open."

Whitey "Who the hell are you?"

Doctor "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

Whitey "Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

Doctor "Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" He opens the floor hatch and hangs there until the next car stops underneath him.

COMPUTER "Capsule open." This one has two young Asian women in it. He passes straight through. "Capsule open."

Doctor "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if I borrow this?" He picks up a small blue headscarf and uses it as a mask. "Not my colour, but thank you very much."

In the Senate of New New York Rose appears.

Rose "Where am I?" She says to herself but is answered by Hame.

Hame "High above, in the over-city."

Rose finding the source of the voice "Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Or is it Millions!"

Hame "But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Hame uses her bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate is populated by skeletons." They died, Rose. The city died.

Rose "I go by Bad Wolf now. How long's it been like this?"

Hame "Twenty four years."

Rose stunned "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

Hame "A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Wolf. They were saved."

Rose "So the whole thing down there has been running on automatic ever since."

Hame "There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

Rose "What do you mean we? How did you survive?"

Hame "He protected me. And he has waited for you and the Doctor, these long years."

BOE "Rose the Bad Wolf."

Rose "The Face of Boe! Or should I call you Jack Harkness. Before you say anything Jack is the only one who called me Rosie Posie and that's what the psychic is addressed too."

BOE "Sorry you can't tell your husband that I'm Jack. I knew you both would come."

Hame "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin."

Rose "Old friend, what happened to you?"

BOE "Failing."

Hame "He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

Rose "So he saved them."

Hame "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

Rose "But what about the other planets out there. You could have called for help."

Hame "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

Rose "So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years."

Hame "We had no choice."

Rose "Everyone has a choice."

BOE "Save them, Rose. Save them."

Rose "I will try but I will need the Doctor's help Hame can you go get him."

Back on Milo's car.

Cheen "Try again." Milo taps Exit 1 on the monitor.

COMPUTER "Brooklyn turnoff one, closed."

Cheen "Try the next one."

COMPUTER "Brooklyn turnoff two, closed."

Cheen "What do we do?"

Milo "We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open." There is a growl and a shudder.

Martha "You're still calling that air vents?"

Milo "What else could it be?"

Cheen "What the hell is that?"

Milo "It's just the hydraulics."

Martha "It sounds like it's alive."

Milo "It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that."

Javit on the radio "Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six."

Milo answering "This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?" Javit looks like a black poodle. She has two pale girls with her.

Javit "I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

Milo "We only have permission to go down. We need-" Something is hitting the car. "The Brooklyn Flyover."

Javit "It's closed. Go back up."

Milo "We can't. We'll just go round."

Javit "Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?" Big roar.

Milo "That's the air vents."

Javit "Jehovah, what are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!" Big thump, the car tilts sideways.

Milo "What was that?"

Javit "I can't move! They've got us!"

Milo "But what's happening?"

Martha finally found the nerve to speak. "What's got you? What is it?"

Javit "Hang on. It's here. Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!" With that the connection is lost and the car is gone.

Milo "Can you hear me? Hello?"

Martha "Just drive! Do what she said. Get us out of here!"

Milo "But where?"

Martha "Just straight ahead. And fast!"

Cheen "What is it? What's out there? What is it?"

In a City gent's car this guy is dressed in a bowler hat and pinstripe suit.

COMPUTER "Capsule open." The Doctor drops in.

GENT "Excuse me, is that legal?"

Doctor "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" He pulls out the psychic paper.

GENT "Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." He gives the Doctor a tiny cone of water and he drinks it.

Doctor "Is this the last layer?"

GENT "We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

Doctor "Can we drive down?"

GENT "There's only two of us. You need three to go down."

Doctor "Couldn't we just cheat?"

GENT "Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

Doctor "Then excuse me." He starts to open the floor hatch.

GENT "You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down."

Doctor "No, I just want to look." Growl! "What's that noise?"

GENT "I try not to think about it."

Doctor "What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." He sonics the car computer. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

Back on Brannigan's car someone is cutting through the roof hatch.

Brannigan "Just what we need. Pirates!"

Valerie "I'm calling the police!" Hame hangs upside down through the hatch.

Hame "The Doctor. Where is he?"

The Doctor is connecting wires. "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." The fumes are blown out of the way to give a little hole.

GENT "What are those shapes?"

Doctor "They're alive." Giant claws snap up at them.

GENT "What the hell are they?"

Doctor "Macra."

In Milo's car something hits it.

Cheen "Go faster!"

Milo "I'm at top speed!" The car is weaving through the grabbing claws.

COMPUTER "No access above."

Milo "But this is an emergency!"

POLICE "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

Martha "Turn everything off."

Milo "You've got to be joking."

Martha "But listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light. I don't know. Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us."

Milo "What if you're wrong?"

Martha "It can't be worse than this! Just do it!" Milo complies. The car goes dark, and outside goes quiet.

Cheen "They've stopped."

Milo "Yeah, but they're still out there."

Cheen "How did you think of that?"

Martha "I saw it on a film. They used to do it in submarines. The trouble is, I can't remember what they did next."

Milo "Well, you'd better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

Martha "How long have we got?"

Milo "Eight minutes, maximum."

Doctor "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

GENT "They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

Doctor "Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." A clang on the roof.

GENT "Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" Hame drops in.

Doctor looking happy. "I've invented a sport."

Hame "Doctor, you're a hard man to find."

GENT "No guns. I'm not having guns."

Hame "I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me."

Doctor "Why?"

Hame "The Wolf your wife sent me."

Doctor "Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation. Why would my wife trust you."

Hame "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

Doctor "I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

Hame "You've got to come with me right now."

Doctor "No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now."

Hame "I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She grabs the Doctor's wrist. "Transport."

Doctor "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" They beam away. The City gent is left alone.

Cheen "How much air's left?"

Milo "Two minutes."

Martha "There's always the Doctor or his wife. Those friends of mine. They might think of something."

Milo "Martha, no one's coming."

Cheen "They looked kind of nice."

Martha "They are a bit more than that."

Cheen "I never even asked. Where's home?"

Martha "It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed them and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know."

Milo "So, er, who is they, then, this Doctor and Wolf?"

Martha "I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much they never say."

Cheen "But that means that the only hope right now is a complete stranger. Well, that's no use."

Martha "It is, though, because you haven't seen the things they can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor and the Wolf.

Milo "Right." He turns the car back on.

COMPUTER "Systems back online."

Milo "Good luck."

Martha "And you." They fly off again through the snatching claws.

The Doctor has got a computer working. In the Senate working shortly after his arrival. "Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Love, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

Hame "There isn't enough power."

Doctor "Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Love, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

Hame "So what are you going to do?"

Doctor "This!" He throws a big switch and the lights go out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Milo's car is grabbed by a claw. Another one knocks it free again.

Rose "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

BOE "Doctor."

Doctor "Yeah, hold on, not now."

BOE "I give you my last breath." The power comes back to the computer.

Rose "Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road.

Doctor "Ha!"

Clanging sounds. Brannigan looks out through the roof hatch. The roof over the motorway starts to open. Daylight streams in. The travellers all start to laugh.

In Brannigan's car.

Valerie "It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan. Children, it's the sunlight."

Rose "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Bad Wolf."

Brannigan "She's a magician."

Rose "And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now."

Brannigan "Is she serious?"

Rose "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

Brannigan "Here we go."

DOCTOR "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

In Milo's car.

The Doctor on the monitor "Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up!"

Martha "That's the Doctor!"

Milo "We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!"

Martha "Just do as he says! Go up!"

Doctor "You've got access above. Now go!" Milo steers the car up out of the reach of the Macra.

Cheen "It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky."

Martha "He did it! I told you, he did it!"

Back in the Senate Hame is tending to the Face of Boe.

Doctor talking on the radio "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back."

Brannigan on the monitor. "I reckon that's a fair bar gain, sir."

Doctor "And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

Martha on the monitor. "On my way."

Doctor "It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones."

Hame "Doctor! Wolf!" A big crack is spreading across Boe's tank. A little later, Martha runs in and sees all the skeletons.

Martha "Doctor?"

Rose "Over here."

Martha "Doctor! What happened out there?" The Face of Boe is out of his tank. "What's that?"

Rose "It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello."

Doctor :And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

Hame "My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying."

Doctor "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

Rose "It's too soon for that, old friend."

BOE "It's good to breathe the air once more."

Martha "Who is he?"

Doctor "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

BOE "Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

Hame "The legend says more."

Rose "Don't. There's no need for that."

Hame "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

Doctor "Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

BOE "I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you both are the last of yours, Doctor, Wolf.

Doctor "That's why we have to survive. All three of us. Don't go."

BOE "I must. But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone." Boe breathes out for one last time, and closes his eyes. Hame weeps.

In Pharmacy Town our trio walk back to the Tardis.

Doctor "All closed down."

Martha "Happy?"

Doctor "Happy happy."

Rose cuts in "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

Martha "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone."

Doctor "I don't know."

Rose "No clue maybe we'll find out one day."

Martha "You both have got me. Is that what he meant?"

Doctor "I don't think so. Sorry."

Martha "Then what?"

Rose "Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go." Martha straightens up a chair and sits down, arms and legs crossed.

Doctor "All right, are you staying?"

Martha "Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

Doctor "It really doesn't matter."

Martha "Neither of you talk. You never say. Why not?"

CHOIR singing. "Fast falls the eventide."

Martha "It's the city."

CHOIR "The darkness deepens."

Martha "They're singing."

CHOIR "Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail."

Doctor "We lied to you, because we liked it. We could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else.

Rose "And I'm the last of the Time Ladies all we have is each other."

Martha "What happened?"

CHOIR "Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day."

Doctor "There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. Our people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost."

Rose "They're all gone now. My family, my friends."

Doctor "Even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

CHOIR "The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide."


	11. Daleks in Manhattan

_**Sorry it took so long but between replacing all the pluming and my brother having a clasped lung it took a while but the next one should be up by next week.**_

* * *

**Daleks in Manhattan**

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. Here we go series three with Rose Tyler.**** Evolution of the Daleks ****next. **

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I see it playing out in my head. Enjoy. **

Martha is sitting in the kitchen of the Tardis drinking a cuppa tea when Rose come in and sits down right across from her.

Rose "I guess I owe you a few answers of my own, first of all I wasn't all ways a time lady like you I was born human."

Martha looking socked not knowing what to say but manages to blurt out "How!"

Rose "Long story short, I did something stupid and this was the consequence. But I was not lying to you when I said I lost my friends and family and what little family I have left back on Earth believes me dead. Better that way. My true name is on the list of the dead at Cannery Warf. It is too painful for me to use that name because it reminds me of everything I have lost."

Martha "I know you look about eighteen or nineteen but your eyes look older, so how old are you?"

Rose "I'm in my thirties. Now I can see you need some sleep, you look tired."

Martha "Yeah, but how do you do it. You don't even look tired.

Rose "Time Lady remember, all I need is one or two hours a night. But in a pinch I can go fourteen days with no sleep before I'd collapse. Come on let's find you a room." They leave the kitchen and head off to find Martha a room.

On Bedloe's Island the Tardis materializes in one of the corners of an eleven pointed Army base exterior wall. Our three time travelers exit through the blue doors.

Martha "Where are we?"

Doctor "Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, Wolf love, have you met my friend? Both women turn around and looks up.

Martha "Is that? Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty."

Doctor "Gateway to the New World. Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free."

Rose "So, the real New York this time."

Martha "That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one."

Doctor "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

Martha "I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet."

Doctor "Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

Rose "November first 1930" She picks up a copy of the New York Record which is lying on a bench nearby.

Doctor "You're time since is really intune."

Martha "Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?"

Rose "I think our detour just got longer." She hands the paper she was reading to her husband.

Doctor "I think your right, Love."

Martha reads the headline over the Doctor's shoulder "Hooverville Mystery Deepens. What's Hooverville?"

As our trio walks into Central Park Martha walking next to Rose who has her left hand intertwined with the Doctors right. The Doctor is explaining. "Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the United States, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then."

Martha jumps in "The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?"

Rose not wanting to look stupid adds "Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park."

Martha "What, they actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"A shanty town overlooked by Manhattan skyscrapers.

Doctor "Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." They come across two men fighting.

BLACK MAN "You thieving lowlife!" A fight breaks out. Unintelligible. "For a single loaf!"

WHITE MAN "I didn't touch it!"

BLACK MAN "Somebody stole it.!" A black man comes out of a tent.

Solomon "Cut that out! Cut that out right now!" He get in between the two men puts an arm on each of them and holds them in place, breaking up the fight.

BLACK MAN "He stole my bread!"

Solomon "That's enough! Did you take it?"

WHITE MAN "I don't know what happened. He just went crazy."

Solomon "That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me."

WHITE MAN "I'm starving, Solomon." Soloman holds out his hand, and the white man takes the bread out from inside his coat.

Solomon "We all starving. We all got families somewhere." He does the judgment of Soloman and gives each man half of the loaf. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." The two fighters walk away.

Doctor "Come on." They go over to Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

Solomon "And, er, who might you be?"

Martha "He's the Doctor. That's his wife the Bad Wolf and I'm Martha.

Solomon "A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day."

Martha "How many people live here?"

Solomon "At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, all three of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

Our trio go over to Solomon's tent. Solomon is making coffee on his hot plate.

Rose "So, men are going missing. Is this true?"

Solomon "It's true all right."

Doctor "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon "Come on in. This is different."

Martha "In what way?"

Solomon "Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air."

Doctor "And you're sure someone's taking them?"

Rose "Doctor, when you grow up with next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

Solomon "You're absolutely right young lady."

Martha "Have you been to the police?"

Solomon "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

Doctor "So the question is, who's taking them and what for?"

Frank from a distance. "Solomon!" He enters the tent. "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."

Outside in Hooverville everyone is gathered around a man who is standing on a crate, they move to the front of the crowd.

Diagoras "I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

Frank "Yeah. What is the money?"

Diagoras "A dollar a day."

Solomon "What's the work?"

Diagoras "A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

Solomon "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they."

Diagoras "Accidents happen."

Doctor "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

Diagoras "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" The Doctor and Rose raise their hands.

Diagoras "Enough with the questions."

Doctor "Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go."

Rose "I've always wanted to see the sewers of New York." She turns to the Doctor. "Fantastic!" Martha raises her hand.

Martha "I'll kill you for this."

Diagoras "Anybody else?" Frank and Solomon raise their hands.

Down in the sewers everyone is standing around the entrance waiting for instruction.

Diagoras "Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it."

Frank "And when do we get our dollar?"

Diagoras "When you come back up."

Rose "And what if we don't come back up?"

Diagoras "Then I got no one to pay."

Solomon "Don't worry, we'll be back."

Martha "Let's hope so." The Doctor stares into Diagoras' eyes for a few moments, Rose standing next to him, then they turn and follow the others.

Frank "We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

Martha "So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?"

Frank "Oh, you could talk. No, I'm Tennessee born and bred."

Martha "So how come you're here?"

Frank "Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

Martha "Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too."

Frank "You stick with me, you'll be all right."

Doctor "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?"

Solomon "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

Rose "How'd he manage that then?"

Solomon "These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round."

Doctor "Whoa!" A luminous green jellyfish thing is lying on the ground in front of them. The Doctor and Rose bend down to examine it. The Doctor puts on his brainy spec. and picks it up.

Martha "Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off, whatever it is. And you've got to pick it up."

Rose "Love, just don't lick it."

Doctor "Shine your torch through it. Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

Martha "It's not human. I know that."

Doctor "No, it's not."

Rose looking around "We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send up down here?"

Martha "Where are we now? What's above us?"

Doctor "Well, we're right underneath Manhattan." The Doctor puts the thing in his pocket. They are walking again and come by a handy manhole cover that is shedding some light.

Solomon "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

Martha "That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?"

Doctor "Looks like it." At the same time Rose says "Oh yeah."

Frank "So why'd he want people to come down here?"

Doctor "Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. Me and my wife will be much quicker on our own." Pig squeals echo around them.

Solomon "What the hell was that?"

Rose "Sounded like pigs."

Frank "Hello?"

Martha "Shush."

Solomon "Frank."

Frank "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own."

Doctor "Do you think they're still alive?"

Frank "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." More squeals.

Solomon "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

Rose "Again pigs." She mutters something that only the Doctor hears but chooses to leave it alone for now. "Stupid Apes!"

Frank "Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them."

Doctor "This way."

Solomon "No, that way." Solomon's torch lights up a figure crouched in a corner.

Martha "Doctor?"

Solomon "Who are you?"

Frank "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down-"

Doctor "It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us-" Then he sees that the man is a pig. "Oh, but what are you? Wolf you were right as all ways."

Solomon "Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?"

Doctor "No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

Rose "Love? I think you'd better get back here." More pigmen have entered the tunnel.

Martha looking scared "Doctor!"

Doctor looks up. "Actually, good point." He returns to the group grabs Roses hand.

Martha "They're following you."

Doctor "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Wolf, Martha, Frank, Solomon.

Martha "What?"

Rose "Basically, run!" The pigmen chase them back to a junction.

Martha "Where are we going?!"

Rose "Away from them." She looks back toward the pigmen.

Doctor "This way!" He spots a ladder down a side passage. "It's a ladder! Come on!" The Doctor climbs up and uses the sonic screwdriver to open the cover at the top. Frank grabs an iron T bar to ward off the pigmen as Rose and Martha climb up.

Solomon "Frank! Frank!" Solomon climbs to safety, then Frank runs to the ladder. "C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" The pigmen grab Frank's legs. Solomon and the Doctor try to grab his hand.

Doctor "I've got you. C'mon! Come on!" Frank is pulled down by the pigmen.

Solomon "Frank!"

Doctor "No!"

Our group found themselves in a Props room of some kind. Solomon pushes the Doctor away as the pigmen start to climb the ladder, and slams the lid shut.

Solomon "We can't go after him."

Doctor "We've got to go back down. We can't just leave him."

Solomon "No, I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Tallulah steps out from behind a rack and points a revolver at them.

Tallulah "All right, then. Put them up." Martha's hands shoot up, everyone else take their time. "Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

Martha "Who's Laszlo?" Tallulah motions for them to move in the direction of her dressing room. Once there Tallulah still has the revolver but she is sitting at her makeup stand.

Tallulah "Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

Rose "Stupid apes and their guns."

Doctor "Your starting to sound like me, Love. Yeah she's right. It might, might just help if you put that down."

Tallulah "Huh? Oh, sure. Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear." They all lower their hands.

Martha "What do you think happened to Lazlo?"

Tallulah "I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished."

Doctor "Listen, ah—what's your name?"

Tallulah "Tallulah."

Doctor "Tallulah."

Tallulah "Three L's and an H."

Doctor "Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

Solomon " And there are creatures. Such creatures."

Tallulah "What do you mean, creatures?"

Doctor "Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is." The jellyfish thing.

Rose "In your pockets! I just cleaned them out!"

Doctor "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah "Yuck."

Back in the Props room, the Doctor is scavenging for parts to build a gizmo. Solomon brings a small Art Nouveau radio.

Solomon "How about this? I found it backstage."

Doctor "Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from."

Solomon "How about you, Doctor? Where are you and your wife from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you two?"

Doctor "Oh, we're just sort of passing by."

Solomon "I'm not a fool, Doctor."

Doctor "No. Sorry." Solomon goes to the NYC sewer entrance.

Solomon "I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us."

Doctor "Good luck."

Solomon "I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes."

In Tallulah's dressing room, Tallulah is at her dressing table getting ready for her next show.

Tallulah "Laszlo. He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud."

Martha "Haven't you reported him missing?"

Tallulah "Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

Martha "Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

Rose "No, not without loosing everything."

Tallulah "Yeah. Okay, so then they fire me."

Martha "But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars."

Tallulah "Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

Martha "Okay, I get it." She looks at Rose.

Tallulah "It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back."

Rose "I'm sorry."

Tallulah "Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit. Still, you got to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look. On my dressing table every day still." A white rose bud.

Martha "You think it's Laszlo?"

Rose "I'm going to check on my husband before he gets into trouble." Rose leaves in search of her husband.

Tallulah "I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Up in the Lighting gallery the Doctor aims a spotlight onto the jellyfish, which is pinned inside his gizmo, which in turn is powered by the sonic screwdriver. Rose is standing in the door way. "Almost finished, Love."

Doctor "That's it. We need to heat you up." The Doctor puts on his glasses and starts to examine it.

Back backstage Martha was getting ready to watch the show.

Tallulah "Girls, it's showtime!"

Myrna "Lois, you spoil my chasse tonight, I'm going to punch you."

Lois "Aw, quick complaining, Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses."

Tallulah "Come on, honey. Take a look. Ever been on stage before?"

Martha "Oh, a little bit. You know, Shakespeare."

Tallulah "How dull is that? Come and see a real show."

Back to Rose and the Doctor.

Doctor "This is artificial." He is looking at a makeshift screen. "Here have a look"

Rose moves in closer to get a good look. "Genetically engineered. Fantastic someone tried to create something living and failed, Doctor did I ever tell you that you're clever." The Doctor gets out a stethoscope from his jacket pocket and starts to listen to the jellyfish.

Doctor "Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine. Hold on, that means planet of origin. Skaro."

Rose "Skaro, as in Daleks, Oh! Great let's find Martha and get this sorted."

Back on the stage the curtains open to show the chorus line in their red devil dresses, who pull back their red feather fans to reveal Tallulah, the angel in white. \

TAallulah is singing "You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the Devil in me." From the wings just offstage, Martha spots a pigman in the opposite wings. She tries to sneak across the back of the stage, unnoticed but fails.

Myrna "What are you doing?" Martha accidentally grabs a devil's tail and they both fall.

Tallulah "What are you doing?"

Lois "You're on my tail. Get off my tail!" The audience are laughing at the chaos.

Tallulah "Get off the stage. You're spoiling it!"

Martha "But look. Over there!" She points at the pigman. Tallulah screams and it runs. "Hey!" Martha chases the pigman backstage.

A few moments later the Doctor and Rose come down to the stage.

Myrna "It was like something out of a movie show."

Lois "Oh, that face. I ain't never going to sleep."

Doctor "Where is she? Where's Martha?"

Tallulah "I don't know. She ran off the stage." Martha screams. The Doctor, Rose and Tallulah run towards the sound.

Doctor and Rose together. "Martha!" The sewer entrance lid hasn't been put back properly. The Doctor puts his coat on.

Tallulah "Where are you going?"

Doctor "They've taken her."

Rose "Does this all ways happen to companions on every trip because this is twice know? Did this used too always happen to me?"

Tallulah "Who's taken her? What're you doing?" The Doctor and Rose go down into the sewers. "I said, what the hell are you doing? Crazy couple." Tallulah puts on a fur coat and goes down the ladder.

Down in the Sewers.

Doctor talking to Tallulah "No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming."

Tallulah "Tell me what's going on."

Rose "Sweetheart, there's nothing you can do. Please go back."

Tallulah "Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?"

Doctor "Tallulah, you're not safe down here."

Tallulah "Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" Tallulah goes down a tunnel.

Doctor "This way." He and Rose start down in one direction hand in hand, Tallulah comes back and follows them.

In a different part of the Sewer.

Martha "No! Let me go!" She is pushed against a wall and a line of men is escorted past.

Frank "Martha."

Martha "You're alive! Oh! I thought we'd lost you." A pigman pushes Frank. "All right, all right, we're moving."

Frank "Where are they taking us?"

Martha "I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here."

The Doctor, Rose and Tallulah walk under a portcullis.

Tallulah "When you say, they've taken her, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked."

Doctor "Shush."

Tallulah "Okay, okay."

Doctor "Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." The shadow of a Dalek is cast on the wall ahead of them.

Tallulah "I mean you're handsome and all-" Rose puts his hand over her mouth and drags her back into a service alcove, and the Doctor follows and tells Rose _Thank you_ through their bond, until the Dalek is safely past and away.

Doctor "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived."

Rose "They always survive while we lose everything."

Tallulah pulling Roses hand off "That metal thing? What was it?"

Doctor "It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive."

Tallulah "You're kidding me."

Rose "Does it look like he's kidding? Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

Tallulah "But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space." The Doctor and Rose give her a look. "Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?"

Doctor "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." A pigman is round the corner. Tallulah screams and it tries to hide.

Doctor "Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

Laszlo "I didn't take her."

Rose steps forward "Can you remember your name?"

Laszlo "Don't look at me."

Tallulah "Do you know where she is?"

Laszlo "Stay back! Don't look at me."

Doctor "What happened to you?"

Laszlo "They made me a monster."

Rose "Who did, sweetheart?"

Laszlo "The masters."

The Doctor and Rose answered together "The Daleks. Why?"

Laszlo "They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

Doctor "Do you know what happened to Martha?"

Laszlo "They took her. It's my fault. She was following me."

Tallulah "Were you in the theatre?"

Laszlo "I never. Yes."

Tallulah "Why? Why were you there?"

Laszllo "I never wanted you to see me like this."

Tallulah "Why me? What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" Laszlo turns around so that Tallulah can finally see him.

Laszlo "Yes."

Tallulah "Who are you?"

Laszlo "I was lonely."

Tallulah "Who are you?"

Laszlo "I needed to see you."

Tallulah "Who are you?"

Laszlo "I'm sorry."

Tallulah "No, wait. Let me look at you. Laszlo? My Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?"

Laszlo "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Doctor "Laszlo, can you show me where they are?"

Laszlo "They'll kill you."

Rose "Fantastic! They've already tried."

Doctor "If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone."

Laszlo "Then follow me."

Further down the in the sewer.

Frank "What are they keeping us here for?"

Martha "I don't know. I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder." Laszlo brings the Doctor, Rose and Tallulah to where they can see Martha and Frank but are still hidden in the shadows, but still able to watch. The pigmen start getting nervous.

Frank "What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" A Dalek appears.

Dalek1 "Silence. Silence." Laszlo hides.

Martha "What the hell is that?"

Dalek 1 "You will form a line. Move. Move."

Martha "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey."

Dalek 1 "The female is wise. Obey." The pigmen push everyone to the wall in a line. Another Dalek appears.

Dalek 2 "Report."

Dalek 1 "These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

Martha "Dalek?"

Dalek 1 "What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

Dalek 2 "The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

Dalek 1 "Then I will extract prisoners for selection." A pigman drags an older black man forward. "Intelligence scan, initiate." The Dalek puts its sucker onto the man's face. "Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

MAN "You calling me stupid?"

Dalek1 "Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next."

MAN "No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No." He is dragged away by a few of the pigmen.

Dalek 1 "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

Laszlo explaining to the three of them "They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

Tallulah "Well, that's not fair."

Doctor "Shush."

Tallulah sotto "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

Rose "And what about the others?"

Laszlo "They're taken to the laboratory."

Doctor "Why? What for?"

Laszlo "I don't know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment." The Dalek has scanned Frank.

Dalek 1 "Superior intelligence." Martha's turn. "Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

Martha "You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman!"

Dalek 1 "We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

Doctor "Look out, they're moving!" Laszlo leads Tallulah away, but the Doctor and Rose stay.

Laszlo "Doctor. Wolf, quickly!"

Doctor "We're not coming. I've got an idea. You go."

Tallulah "Laszlo, come on."

Laszlo "Can you remember the way?"

Tallulah "Yeah, I think so."

Laszlo "Then go, please."

Tallulah "But Laszlo, you got to come with me."

Laszlo "Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." Tallulah leaves. Laszlo, Rose and the Doctor let the Daleks glide past then join with the humans following.

Doctor "Just keep walking."

Martha "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

Doctor "Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want."

Rose "Oi! That's my job." Meanwhile, Tallulah gets lost in the sewer tunnels.

They reach the Dalek laboratory and go on in and the prisoners are all cornered in one side of the lab pigmen on all sides. The Daleks don't realise they have two extra prisoners.

Dalek 1 "Report."

Dalek Thay "Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution."

Dalek 2 "Scan him. Prepare for birth."

Doctor looking over at Rose "Evolution?"

Martha "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?"

Doctor "Ask them."

Martha "What, me? Don't be daft."

Rose "If you haven't noticed my and the Doctor are Dalek enemies one and two and would most likely be shot on site so we can't be seen just yet. Ask them what's going on."

Martha "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

Dalek 1 "You will bear witness."

Martha "To what?"

Dalek 1 "This is the dawn of a new age."

Martha "What does that mean?"

Dalek 1 "We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." Sec's shell stops smoking and the light goes out in its eye stalk. The casing opens and a biped struggles out. The casing shuts and the biped straightens.

Martha "What is it?" It has the one-eyed head with six tentacles and claw hands of a Dalek blob, but is wearing Mister Diagoras' suit. It takes a deep breath and speaks with Diagoras' accent.

Sec "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Evolution of the Daleks

**Evolution of the Daleks **

**Please read and review, I would like to know how I'm doing and I wouldn't mind your input for future story arcs. Here we go series three with Rose Tyler.**** The Lazarus Experiment ****next. **

**As Before I don't own Doctor Who just a Fans story of how I see it playing out in my head. Enjoy. **

We return to the Dalek laboratory from where we last left the Doctor and Rose with Martha.

Sec "These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation." The Doctor and Rose sneak away behind some equipment. The pigmen take the others.

Martha "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Happy Days are Here Again starts playing.

Sec "What is that sound?"

The Doctor and Rose come out dancing to the Music in-between the Doctor's left hand and Roses right there is a small brown old fashioned music box. "Ah, well, now, that would be us." Replied the Doctor. He puts the radio down by a Bunsen burner and they walk up to Sec. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

Rose "Oh, brother." She roles her eyes, and waves her hand at Sec. "Hello."

Sec "Doctor and Bad Wolf."

Dalek 2 "The enemies of the Daleks."

Dalek 3 "Exterminate."

Sec "Wait!"

Doctor "Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever."

Rose "I've only seen something similar once before."

Sec "The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

Rose "Yes I see, but how did you end up in 1930?"

Sec "Emergency temporal shift."

Doctor "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

Sec "I am Dalek in human form."

Doctor "What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Sec "I feel humanity." Sec turns away.

Rose "Good. That's good."

Sec "I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war."

Rose "No, that's not what humanity means. I mean yes they can be stupid apes sometimes, but humanity is not all that there more." Martha does not looks happy at being called a stupid ape.

Sec "I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

Doctor "All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio." He points to the radio on the table.

Dalek 3 "What is the purpose of that device?"

Doctor "Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Right my love." Rose blushes alittle. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at the little radio. It emits a shriek that hurts Sec and the Daleks, and the pigmen. "Run!" The prisoners escape and the Doctor with Roses hand in his follows them out.

Dalek 2 "Protect the hybrid!"

All the Daleks together "Protect. Protect. Protect." The humans run back down the sewers. Laszlo stays with the pigmen.

Dalek 2 "Report status."

Sec "Pain. Pain of the flesh, like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years."

Dalek 1 "The Doctor has escaped."

Sec "Then find him. Find him."

Dalek 1 "Find the Doctor. The prisoners must be recaptured."

Down in the Sewers

Doctor "Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" The Doctor leads the group to where Tallulah is standing, lost. "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

Tallulah "What's happened to Laszlo?" Martha drags Tallulah along. Laszlo hangs back as the pigmen and Daleks search the sewers. The Doctor leads the group to the ladder.

Doctor "Come on! Everyone up! Come on!" In the laboratory, Sec picks up the broken radio and strokes its Bakelite surface.  
Dalek 1 "They have ascended. Return to base." The pigmen leave. "Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?"

Dalek 3 "We were created to follow him."

Dalek 1 "But you have doubts." The Daleks check that they cannot be overheard.

Dalek 3 "Affirmative."

Our group manage to make it back to Hooverville.

Solomon "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?"

Doctor "They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out."

Solomon "Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

Doctor "I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state."

Rose interrupts him "Just get out of New York."

Solomon "There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

Martha "There's not a chance."

Frank "You ain't seen them, boss."

Doctor "Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever."

Rose "Those four Daleks took one of the things I value away from me, they took my mum." She is now sounding like the Doctors 'Oncoming Storm' persona. She even has the look down. "They will not live to see tomorrow."

Doctor "Love, I think, I have rubed off on you a little." One of the lookouts hears a grunt. He uses a pair of binoculars and finally spots a pigman looks from behind a tree. He blows his whistle and runs as the pigmen break cover.

Sentry "They're coming! They're coming!"

Solomon "A sentry. He must have seen something."

Sentry "They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

Doctor "It's started."

Solomon "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Rifles are handed out.

Frank "I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything." Some people run as far away in every direction as they can.

Solomon "Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" The pigmen get into the camp and start grabbing victims.

Martha "We need to get out of the park."

Doctor "We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us."

Tallulah "We're trapped."

Solomon "Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." The armed men form a circle around the women, by the campfire. "They can't take all of us." The shooting starts.

Martha "If we can just hold them off till daylight."

Rose "Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers. Look!" She points to the sky.

Martha "Oh, my God." A Dalek comes flying towards them. Number 3 according to its logo.

Solomon "What in this world is?"

Sentry "It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

Frank "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" He fires his shotgun at the Dalek. The shot bounces off with a clang.

Doctor "That's not going to work."

Martha "There's more than one of them." A second Dalek swoops in and they start firing, blowing up the tents and anyone hiding there.

Daleks 3 "The humans will surrender." Another Dalek flies around blowing up tents and other things lying around the camp.

The Doctor steps forward a little bit. "Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!"

Dalek 3 "We have located the Doctor." Solomon steps forward.

Rose "No, Solomon. Stay back."

Solomon "I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

Doctor "Solomon, don't!"

Solomon "Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority. Just let me try. Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon puts down his rifle. "Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?"

Dalek 3 "Exterminate." Solomon dies screaming in a burst of green energy. Sec gasps at the sight of Solomon's pain, and the Dalek in the lab looks at him.

Frank "No! Solomon!"

Martha "They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." She looks over to Rose and the Doctor and they both seem to have the same look in their eyes.

The Doctor steps even closer "Daleks. All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" The Doctor turns and winks at Rose, then turns back around and puts his hands out and closes his eyes.

Dalek 3 "I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

Doctor "Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

Dalek 3 "Exterminate." Nothing happens. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor. The urge to kill is too strong. I obey."

Rose "Doctor, What's going on?"

Doctor "No clue."

Dalek 3 "You will follow."

Rose "No! You can't go."

Doctor "I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds."

Rose "Then I'll come with you."

Doctor "No I need you here!" _I need you on the outside if whatever plan I think of will work._ He says through their bond.

Martha "But what about us?"

Doctor "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

Dalek 2 "Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow."

The Doctor give Rose a proper kiss, and winks, then leaves with the Daleks.

In Solomon's tent people are throwing water on the remaining burning tents. Martha is wrapping a man's wrist in a bandage as Tallulah enters with a pan of hot water. Rose is in the corner thinking up a plan.

Man "Somebody help me."

Tallulah "Here you go. I got some more on the boil."

Martha "Thanks. You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

Patient "Thanks." The patient leaves.

Tallulah "So what about us? What do we do now?"

Martha "Wolf what did the Doctor tell you before he left."

Rose "We need to go somewhere a building, but the question is which building."

Meanwhile in the Dalek laboratory the Doctor is escorted in.

Doctor "Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for."

Sec "The deaths were wrong."

Doctor "I'm sorry?"

Sec "That man, their leader, Solomon. He showed courage."

Doctor "And that's good?"

Sec "That's excellent."

Doctor "Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

Sec "You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine."

Doctor "What do you want me for?"

Sec "We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak."

Doctor "Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark."

Sec "It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. Its people." Sec throws a breaker switch and lights up the whole place. Floating above them are hundreds of covered bodies on stretchers. Sec brings one down for inspection. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside." The Doctor uncovers a man's face. "This is the true extent of the Final Experiment."

Doctor "Is he dead?"

Sec "Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

Doctor "Dalek ideas."

Sec "The Human Dalek race."

Doctor "All of these people. How many?"

Sec "We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

Doctor "Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?"

Sec "Everything they were has been lost."

Doctor "So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?"

Sec "Open the conductor plan."

Solomon's tent.

Martha "Wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor."

Tallulah "What does that mean?"

Martha "I don't know. Maybe like a lightening conductor or. Dalekanium!"

Tallulah "Oh."

Rose "They said the Dalekanium was in place."

Tallulah "In place where?"

Rose "A big building it has to be staring us in the face."

Martha "Frank might know." They all run out of the tent and go to find frank. When they find him, Frank is in mourning.

Martha "Frank?"

Frank "Hmm?"

Rose "That Mister Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

Frank "Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere."

Martha "But where, though? What sort of things?"

Frank "You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best."

Martha "But what sort of building work?"

Frank "Mainly building that." He points over his shoulder to the Empire State Building.

Rose turns around and looks wide eyed at the building then turns back at the group. "Fantastic!" She runs off towards the building.

In the Dalek laboratory. Which is also on the big screen.

Doctor "Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?"

Sec "We needed an energy conductor."

Doctor "What for?"

Sec "I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, and waken each body from its sleep."

Doctor "Gamma radiation? What are you. Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

Sec "Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-"

Doctor "The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for."

Sec "Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless."

Doctor "Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago."

Sec "He was wrong."

Doctor "He was what?"

Sec "It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh, and also the heart."

Doctor "But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

Sec "And that is good."

Dalek 2 "That is incorrect."

Dalek 3 "Daleks are supreme."

Sec "No, not anymore."

Dalek 3 "But that is our purpose."

Sec "Then our purpose is wrong. Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

Doctor "So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

Sec "If you can help me."

At a Service lift in the building up above.

Martha "I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though."

Frank "Where are we headed anyway?"

Rose "The top, where they're still building."

Tallulah "How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?"

Rose "Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to see. According to this," she holds up her psychic paper, "we're two engineers, an architect and a contractor."

Dalek laboratory

Sec "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

Doctor "But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

Sec "I want to change the gene sequence."

Doctor "To make them even more human?"

Sec "Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

Doctor "Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are going to let you do it."

Sec "I am their leader."

Doctor "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"

Dalek 2 "Daleks must follow orders."

Dalek 1 "Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

Sec "If you don't help me, nothing will change."

Doctor "There's no room on Earth for another race of people."

Sec "You have your Tardis. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

Doctor "When's that solar flare?"

Sec "Eleven minutes."

Doctor "Right then. Better get to work."

In the Works office.

Tallulah "Look at this pace. Top of the world." Martha and Rose goes to the drawing board with the blueprints on it.

Martha "Okay, now this looks good."

Frank "Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

Rose "The Daleks they must of changed something last minute."

Frank "Yeah, could be."

Martha "The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check one against the other."

Tallulah "The height of this place! This is amazing."

Rose "Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Last thing I need is you falling. Oh and DON'T go wandering off."

Martha "You and your husband are really alike in a lot of ways."

Tallulah "I just want to see." Tallulah goes to the open area and looks out towards the Chrysler Building. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here."

Dalek laboratory.

Doctor "There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex."

Sec "We need more chromatin solution."

Dalek 1 "The pig slaves have it." The pigmen carry in a large crate. Laszlo is with them.

Doctor "These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

Sec "Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the line feeds." The Doctor whispers to Laszlo.

Doctor "Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else."

Laszlo "Do you trust him?"

Doctor "I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time, it's all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

Works office. The blueprints are spread out on the floor. Tallulah comes back in. A storm is brewing.

Frank "I'll go and keep an eye out. Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in." Frank leaves.

Tallulah "There's a hell of a storm moving in."

Martha "I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for."

Rose "Hey, I heard that!" She looks up from the blueprints. "I am as smart as he is you know."

Tallulah "So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?"

Rose "He blow up my job."

Martha "It was in a hospital, sort of."

Tallulah "Of course, him being a doctor."

Martha "Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of."

Tallulah "You're a physician? Really?" \

Martha "I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home."

Rose "I promise I will get you home, Martha."

Tallulah "Oh. Laszlo?"

Martha "No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out."

Tallulah "And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it."

Rose "Love always finds away, don't worry."

Dalek laboratory.

Dalek 1 "The line feeds are ready."

Doctor "Then it's all systems go."

Sec "The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

Doctor "We'll be ready for it." The Doctor fills a large syringe with blue liquid and puts it into a brass still. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!" A pigman throws one set of breakers, and Laszlo throws the other.

Sec "Start the line feeds." The liquid goes up plastic tubes to all the bodies hanging above them. It has got lots of bubbles in it.

Doctor "There goes the gene solution."

Sec "The life blood."

Works office.

Martha "Gotcha. Look. There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

Tallulah "Added what?"

Rose "Dalekanium!" She runs out to the scaffolding. "Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high."

Martha "And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. The three pieces of Dalekanium are on the base. We've got to get them off." Rose and Martha look up the wooden ladder leading to the base of the mast.

Rose "Sorry, Martha, that's not we, that's just me."

Martha "I won't just stand here and watch you."

Rose "No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to stop the Doctor from following me." Rose starts to climb.

Martha "Sounds like that's goodbye." She turns and walks toward the others.

Dalek laboratory. A alarm sounds.

Doctor "What's that?"

Sec "What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

Doctor "No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!"

Sec "Impossible. They cannot disobey orders."

Dalek 1 "The Doctor will step away from the controls."

Sec "Stop! You will not fire."

Dalek 3 "He is an enemy of the Daleks."

Dalek 1 "And so are you." The Daleks point their guns at Sec.

Sec "I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

Dalek 1 "You have lost your authority."

Dalek 3 "You are no longer a Dalek."

Doctor "What have you done with the gene feed?"

Dalek 1 "The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek."

Sec "No. You can't do this!"

Dalek 3 "Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor." Laszlo is one of those that grab the Doctor.

Sec "Release me. I created you. I am your master." Another alarm sounds. The lift is coming down.

Dalek 1 "Solar flare approaching."

Dalek 3 "Prepare to intercept."

Laszlo "There's the lift."

Doctor "After you." Laszlo and the Doctor run. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to get the lift doors open.

Dalek 1 "The Doctor is escaping. Stop him! Stop him!" The doors slam shut in the pigmen's faces.

Doctor "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Laszlo, what's wrong?"

Laszlo "Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters."

Works office. The lift arrives.

Martha "Doctor!"

Doctor "First floor, perfumery."

Tallulah "I never thought I'd see you again."

Laszlo "No stopping me." Tallulah and Laszlo hug.

Martha "We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by thy way."  
Doctor "Oh, come here." The Doctor sweeps Martha off her feet. Then the lift doors shut. "No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug. Deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

Martha "Where's it going?"

Doctor "Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

Frank "Er, eleven fifteen."

Doctor "Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits. Where's my wife?"

Martha "She went up to the mast and she doesn't want you to follow."

Tallulah "Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?"

Martha "I'm sorry, but we've got to fight."

Doctor "The lift's coming up."

Frank "I should have brought that gun."

Laszlo "Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

Martha "I'm not going anywhere!"

Laszlo "They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." But Laszlo can barely lift his lump hammer, and falls.

Tallulah "Laszlo? What is it?"

Laszlo "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." The Doctor is examining Laszlo now.

Tallulah "Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

Frank "Great. One man down, we ain't even started yet."

Martha "It's not looking good, Frank."

Frank "Nope."

Martha "We're going to get slaughtered." Thunder and lightning over the city.

Doctor "Wait a minute. Lightening." Rose gets up to the top of the mast, she pulls out her sonic from the inside pocket of her leather jacket and gets the first panel off the mast. Frank, Martha and the Doctor get sections of metal scaffolding and use chairs to trail them in from outside.

Tallulah "Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry. What the hell are you two clowns doing?"

Doctor "Even if my wife stops the Dalekanium, this place is still going to get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped."

Tallulah "Oh my God, that could work."

Frank "Then give us a hand."

Rose while trying to get the second panel off which seems harder than the last, drops her sonic screwdriver and it falls over the edge. "OH! Fantastic!"

Martha has set up a line of metal from the lightning conductor to the lift doors.

Tallulah "Is that going to work?"

Martha "It's got to."

Doctor "I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside."

Martha "Come here, Frank. Just sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal."

Frank "Yeah."

Rose gives up trying to pull the Dalek panel off and looks at the top of the mast. The lift reaches floor 90. She climbs onto the mast and hold on. The lift arrives. The lightning hits the top of the mast and lights up Rose, who screams. The electricity flows down the conductor, along the scaffolding poles and straight into the pigmen in the lift. The rest of it arcs down the outside of the building and into the laboratory. The stretchers are all lowered and the people push their shrouds aside. The pigmen are all dead.

Tallulah "You did it, Doctor."

Martha "They used to be like Laszlo. They were people, and we killed them."

Laszlo "No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago."

Martha "What about the Wolf?" Rose is lying by the mast, very still.

The Doctor, Martha and Tallulah go up to the Lightning conductor. The find her sonic on one of the steps.

Doctor "Love! Love? Look what we found halfway down." The sonic screwdriver.

Martha "You're getting careless."

Rose "Oh my head."

Martha "Hiya."

Rose "Hi. You survived, then."

Martha "So did you, just about. I can't help noticing there's Dalekanium still attached." The mutated people march through the sewers.

They go back to the Works office

Doctor "The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

Laszlo "How do we stop them?"

Rose "There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first."

Martha "Yeah, but what does that mean?"

Doctor "Love, are you filling ok.

Rose "I'm fine"

Doctor "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

Tallulah "That's me. Three Ls and an H."

Rose "The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

Tallulah "Don't see why not."

The Doctor takes a look at the lift "Is there another lift?"

Martha "We came up in the service elevator."

Doctor "That'll do. Allons-y!"

Rose "I miss your Fantastic"

Our group arrives at the theatre, in the stalls.

Doctor "This should do it. Here we go."

Tallulah "There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" Laszlo sits down. "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

Laszlo "Nothing. It's just so hot."

Tallulah "But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?"

Doctor "Not now, Tallulah. Sorry."

Martha "What are you doing?"

Rose "If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. He's just telling them where he is." He holds his sonic screwdriver in the air, beeping.

Doctor " I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

Martha "And I'm telling you I'm not going."

Doctor "Martha, that's an order."

Martha "Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"

Rose "Martha we just want you safe." The doors are broken down and the people march in from both sides.

Tallulah "Doctor! Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them then, huh?"

Martha "Humans, with Dalek DNA?"

Rose "It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

Laszlo "But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?" There is an explosion on stage. The two Daleks appear, with Sec on a chain and crawling on his hands and knees, like a dog.

Dalek 3 "The Doctor and the Bad Wolf will stand before the Daleks." The Doctor and Rose walk forward over the top of the seats. "You will die, Doctor and Bad Wolf. It is the beginning of a new age."

Dalek 2 "Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

Doctor "Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

Sec "My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

Dalek 3 "Incorrect. We will always survive."

Dalek 2 "Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor."

Rose "Stupid Dalek!"

Sec "But he can help you."

Dalek 3 "The Doctor must die."

Rose "So now your leaving me out of the fun."

Sec "No, I beg you, don't."

Dalek 3 "Exterminate!" Sec stands in front of the Dalek just as it fires. Sec dies.

Doctor "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

Rose "If we're going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them." She holds up her hands.

Dalek 3 "Dalek humans, take aim." They do.

Doctor "What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

Dalek 3 "Exterminate!" The Doctor and Rose both tense, but nothing happens.

Dalek 2 "Exterminate!"

Dalek 3 "Obey. Dalek humans will obey."

Martha looking up from one of the seats "They're not firing. What have you done?"

Dalek 3 "You will obey. Exterminate."

Foreman "Why?"

Dalek 2 "Daleks do not question orders."

Foreman "But why?"

Dalek 2 "You will stop this."

Foreman "But why?"

Dalek 2 "You must not question."

Foreman "But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks."

Rose "No, you're not. And you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom. Isn't that Fantastic!"

Dalek 3 "If they will not obey, then they must die." The Dalek shoots the foreman.

Doctor "Get down!" Everyone drops below the seats as the Daleks and their mutated humans fire at each other.

Daleks "Exterminate! Exterminate!" A Dalek is destroyed.

Dalek "Extermin-" And the other gets its head blown up. The group stand up.

Doctor "It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. You did it. You're free." There is a high-pitched sound. The mutants clutch their heads then die. "No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Martha "What happened? What was that?"

Rose with disgust in her voice "They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide."

Laszlo "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

Doctor "Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

Down in the Dalek laboratory

The Doctor and Rose run in and he asks "Now what?"

Dalek "You will be exterminated."

Doctor "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?"

Dalek "Dalek Caan."

Doctor "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only two people in the universe who might show you some compassion."

Rose "Because we've just seen one genocide. We won't cause another. Caan, let us help you. What do you say?"

Dalek "Emergency temporal shift!" The cables fall off and the Dalek disappears in a flask of light.

Martha "Doctor! Doctor! He's sick." Tallulah and Martha help the wheezing Laszlo. "It's okay. You're all right. It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

Tallulah "What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

Laszlo "It's time, sweetheart."

Tallulah "What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?"

Laszlo "None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah."

Tallulah "No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?"

Doctor "Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me. What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today." The Doctor starts working with coloured liquids. "Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in."

We move to Central Park.

Frank "Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

Doctor "What did they say?"

Frank "They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

Laszlo "Thank you. I can't thank you enough."

Our three travelers go back Bedloe's Island to head home.

Martha "Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?"

Doctor "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too."

Martha "The pig and the showgirl."

Rose "The pig and the showgirl."

Doctor "The pig and the showgirl."

Martha "It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor and Rose together reply "Yes" as they stare into each other's eyes.

Martha "Meant to say, I'm sorry."

Doctor "What for?"

Martha "Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

Doctor "Oh, yes. One day."


End file.
